My Heavenly Blitzball Club
by mikkimikka
Summary: It's Tidus vs the Emperor as both try to prove that they deserve the honor of best Blitzball player in school. Unfortunately, Hana is the aspiring journalist caught in the crossfire of it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy. SquareEnix does... and even if i did i most likely would NOT make any of this canon...

AN: this is to be read with the seriousness of a Shoujo manga (that means not seriously at all). It will be a shoujo manga type romance with a shoujo manga type heroine. If you like Shoujo manga I'm sure you can see the elements at play here. If you don't like shoujo manga I'm not sure if you will like this. you have been warned...

_**My Heavenly Blitzball Club**_

_Watching them train was hypnotic. You could see it in his eyes how much drive he had and the dedication he put into his sport. I wished that I could be like that one day… to look so happy doing the thing I love._

-- Chapter 1--

Blitzball.

Hana Latacia knew she would never understand it, but watching Tidus play was something that never ceased to fill her with wonderment. It was entrancing. The droplets of water sparkled as they clung to his blond locks and tanned skin, and he moved in the water just like he glided through air. It was graceful like a dance to an unknown melody only he knew.

She really wanted to know it too. One day she would. One day--

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hana groaned, covering the pillow with her head as she reached out with her other hand to turn off her alarm.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head!" she heard her mother's voice chime in the door way.

"N,no not yet," Hana replied, trying to suffocate herself in between her pillow and mattress.

"Don't 'no not yet' me. It's already almost 6:30..."

Hana's eyes widened in shock and she sat up in bed with a jolt.

"W,what the-- 6:30! NOOOO!"

Hanna jumped out of the bed quickly, tangling herself in her sheets and tripping onto the floor with a loud thump.

"What? You have plenty of time to get to class, Hana."

"Y,you don't understand!" Hana gasped, doing her best to detangle herself. "I'm late! Oh my god I'm going to be late!!!!"

Hana scurried around the room finding the pieces to her uniform scattered about. She hastily tugged on the dark colored clothes and flung her yellow ribbon around her neck without bothering to tie it.

"Aren't you going to get breakfast?" her mother ask, peeking in on Hana as she speed brush her teeth and combed her dark hair.

"No time no time no timeeeee!"

--------------------------

Huff puff huff puff.

Hana ran as fast as she can through the streets of Deling City and thanked the gods that the school was only a few blocks from her house. Bicky would have her head if she wasn't there in time for the Journalism club's morning briefing.. As Hanna neared the school she could already see her best friend and her trademark blond braids.

"Bicky!" she called waving and bounding across the street, but her luck would have her trip on the curb and she fell to her knees on the sidewalk

"Hana!" she heard Bicky yell but she couldn't help but noticed by the pair of feet in front of her that there was someone who could have easily stopped her fall.

"You… you JERK!!!!!" Hana yelled, picking herself and looking at the stranger who had let her fall. "Don't you know common courtesy!?"

The person looked at her with curiosity as if noticing for the first time she was there. He had long blonde hair accented with some purple. He came off as having some air of importance and if Hanna was thinking straight she would have known why. However her better judgment was unfortunately clouded by anger.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, hmmm?" Hana crossed her arms.

The older student merely frowned, "I would say someone needs to be taught a lesson in respecting ones elders."

Hana's glare deepened and the older boy's eyes shifted down at the yellow ribbon which remained undone around her collar.

"And also how to tie a proper knot."

With that said, he turned on his heels and strolled into the building, leaving Hana hurriedly tying her ribbon bow in embarrassment and frustration.

"ARGHHHH guys like him make me so mad! He is so arrogant!" Hana growled.

Bicky stepped forward and touched her friend's shoulder.

"H,hana you DO know who that was right?" Bicky asked.

"Pshh judging by his bad attitude, an upperclassman with a complex."

Bicky shook her head.

"No, that's Mateus Palamecia. I'm sure you've heard of him right?"

And with that Hana paled. She had heard that name all right and if the rumors were right he had the power to make her life a living hell. Not only was Mateus the senior class president, he was also known as "The Emperor" in the halls because his word was law. She had heard so much about him and the horrors that occurred when someone got on his bad side, but she never actually knew who he was.

Hana shook her head, trying to clear the apprehensive thoughts that crossed her mind.

"I don't care," she finally said. "He needs to learn he can't pick on just anyone… besides it's not like he'd actually remember me anyway."

"Well we need to hurry anyway, Hana." Bicky said, holding on to the camera around her neck. "We're late and don't even bother apologizing. You were dreaming of -him- again won't you?"

"W,what!? NO!" Hana blushed. Although she and Bicky knew the assumption was correct.

Bicky rolled her eyes, "See you're making us look bad. Terra said she was thinking of giving us an exclusive story and here you come making us late to the morning meeting bumping into Emperors and what not. Let's go."

Hana Latacia and Bicky Krosse were in the school's journalism club, Hana as a writer and Bicky as a photographer. They were both first years on the club and Terra had said that she would consider their request to write an article for the sports section. Bicky was excited because she loved Blitzball almost as much as she loved photography, and well Hanna had a crush on a certain 2nd year blitz ball ace. They were really hoping they'd get to cover the team this season.

"Don't sulk about it," Bicky comforted her friend as they entered the building and neared the class where the meetings were held. "I doubt they even started. The briefing starts at 7."

Hana looked at her watch, sure enough it was 6:58.

"Let's hurry!"

That said, the pair darted for the class and made it only a minute late, when nobody had really started talking yet. Upon entering the class they found Terra sitting at the front of the class. Luneth and Arc, both first years like Bicky and Hana were already there too along with Firion, Maria, Garnet, Tifa, and Selphie who were the other members.

"Well that seems to be everyone except for our sponsor. Anyone have any objections to starting without him?" Terra asked.

Nobody did except Selphie, which they chose to ignore. Everyone knew she had some weird crush on their teacher Mr. Laguna Loire anyway.

"Well, basically Firion and I were thinking of the proposed assignments. Selphie we see no objection on you and Maria handling the entertainment page."

"Booyaka!" Selphie chimed.

"Tifa you're approved for that advice column but we really would like you onboard with feature writing. Garnet's doing copy editing again this semester and going to teach Arc the ropes for when we graduate."

"Thank you," Arc smiled.

"Luneth is with me on the feature story this issue."

Nobody missed the blush on Luneth's face at that.

"Bicky on photography as per usual and Hana gets the Blitzball story. Congratulations."

Terra nodded in Hana's direction and Hana was a bit stunned. She was really happy to get to do a story on her idol's team but in reality she knew absolutely nothing about Blitzball. She really had to rely on Bicky this time. She really owed her friend.

"Thanks Terra!" Hana exclaimed. "I'm so glad. You won't be disappointed."

Terra nodded, "I've always liked your columns so this should be interesting."

"What about me?" Firion asked. "I'm usually the sports guy."

"True," Terra lifted a white sheet of paper to her face. "We talked about this though. I doubt 'Why Basketball is better than Blitzball' will go over well with the general population during the start of Blitzball season. You need to pick something else."

"Pshhh. Basketball is way better," Firion scoffed.

"We all know you don't like Mateus, Firion. Get over it. Stop trying to bash the sport. He isn't the entire team, you know," Maria said, putting a hand on her adoptive brother's shoulder.

Firion shrugged it off.

"I know," Selphie chimed. "He can help us. You're a really good writer, Firion. I bet you could do a great interview with Kuja and Genesis from the drama club. They're putting on LOVELESS this spring."

"That sounds wonderful! I'll write that down," Terra said before Firion could protest. "Ok well if that's it for now I'll see you all after school!"

And that was how the meeting adjourned and Hana was the official journalist tracking the Blitzball team. Hana was on cloud nine thinking about how she would be able to now spend lots of time writing about and observing Tidus at his best. Watching him from the window of the journalism club room always managed to thrill her, and she'd finally see it up close. She practically shined, forgetting about one little thing. That little piece of hell on earth, "The Emperor" was a part of that team too.

-to be continued

Arc & Luneth - FFIII

Terra - FFVI

Firion, Maria, Emperor - FFII

Selphie, Laguna - FFVIII

Tifa, Genesis - FFVII

Garnet, Kuja - FFIX

Tidus - FFX

other character appearances on the horizon.

**THANKS FOR READING**. reviews are made of love. please comment on anything even critiques are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for the reviews. for clarification... Luneth = Onion Knight (onion knight alternate costume looks like FFIII luneth). Yes I plan on having the entire Dissidia cast appear in here but exposition seems to take a long time for me. So sorry _. Hint: most of Cosmos warriors will be Blitzball team members so when the team shows up the fic will be more oriented on them rather than on this expositional stuff i just am slow.

AN2: Cloud of Darkness = Claudia Darkness :(

Chapter 2

Ultimecia Gentileschi was the it girl in school. Even oblivious Hana knew that much. There was something about the girl that commanded presence as she stalked the halls of Dissidia high school, flanked on both sides by her best friend Claudia Darkness and oddly enough class clown Kefka Palazzo. Hana would see her often, pushing her way through the halls as if no one could stop her, swinging her hips and batting her eyes at all of the boys and rendering them motionless as if time itself had stopped. Hana knew how every girl in her class both despised her, calling her witch, and yet still longing to be her. They envied her perfect nails, skin, make up and icy cold demeanor.

Hana knew her.

So it struck her as silly to think that she'd never noticed before how Ultimecia had it out for one man on campus: Mateus Palamecia. Maybe if she did it would have saved her a hell of a lot of trouble.

-------------

Bicky was as usual spending lunch in the dark room, so Hana followed Luneth, Arc and Refia down to the Cafeteria that day.

The cafeteria was quite huge, as befitting a private school with a reputation as fine as Dissidia High's. Students were often given option of A or B lunch specials, with the A lunch being deli sandwiches and B lunch serving hot dishes. The sandwiches were always good, but the B lunches were a gamble. Today B Lunch consisted of Sylkis greens and something tough that probably was at some point in life a cockatrice.

To say that it turned off the general student body population would be an understatement. Hana didn't even want to bother with that and decided that it was best to wait in line for the A lunch.

"A lunch it is for me," Luneth groaned as he looked at the trays of the people exiting from the B line.

"Same here," Hana commented with a grimace. She barely held in a shudder as she noticed the bubble that popped in a passing student's bowl of the green slop.

She followed silver-haired boy and his friends to the A line, happy that she had a fail safe in the case of Sylkis greens emergencies.

"So how is working with Terra going for ya, huh?" Hana grinned at Luneth as they situated themselves in line.

Luneth was in front and Hana, Arc, and Refia filed behind him in that order.

"Oh yeah, Arc told me too, Lu. You gt the in on Terra don't you?" Refia asked, a smile on her face.

"It's not like that," Luneth protested, raising his hands in front of him. "Terra's really nice so I just like to work with her is all."

"Yeah, ok keep telling yourself that," Refia replied with a knowing look.

"You guys stop teasing him," Arc but in. "It's not very nice."

Refia patted Arc on the arm, "It's in good fun, you know." Her easy smile slipped off her face however, when she saw who was heading towards the line.

"Oh god it's Ultimecia. Please tell me she's going to line B," Refia muttered.

"Nope she's coming here and look who's with her--"

Hana turned to look in the direction of the new comers and unfortunately nobody in the group that approached needed introduction. However what did surprise her was who was leading the group. It was none other than the Emperor himself. It seemed impossible that Hana hadn't noticed before this day someone who had so painstakingly ensured he was the center of everyone's attention. The way the group approached she could tell that was his intent. Kefka and Kuja bickered behind him as Claudia and Ultimecia chatted a little, following at his heels. He held his head high as if daring anyone to approach him or his group.

Hana knew it would be best to turn away, and just resume her position in line and conversation with the others, however she couldn't help but feel a bit of curiosity towards them. She still couldn't process how she could have not registered that Mateus was one of Ultimecia's friends.

"Oh my god, look at this line!" she heard Claudia Darkness quip as they approach.

"Well I'm not hungry anyway, I only come because you guys do," Kuja dismissed with a wave of his hand, and interrupting his current argument with Kefka.

"What's for lunch anyway, is it even worth it?" Claudia asked.

"That's a stupid question, it's sandwiches. We are in the sandwich line," Ultimecia laughed, examining her fingernails. "It was Mateus' idea anyway. Apparently if he doesn't eat lunch he's too tired for practice. Isn't that right, Mattie?"

Ultimecia looked up to regard Mateus but seeing that he wasn't planning on joining the conversation she turned and went on to talk to Claudia some more. Hana turned as well, returning her attention back to her friends.

"You fixed your tie."

Hana's back stiffened as the smooth voice rang clearly from behind her. Th voice was calm and like velvet, but resonated in the same timbre as the one who had scoffed at her earlier that morning. The Emperor. Was he speaking to her? Hana brought her hands to the front of her shirt, fiddling with the tie but not acknowledging his attentions.

"Still disrespectful as ever, I see."

With that Hana turned, brow furrowed in confusion, but upon seeing the smug look on the emperor's face she felt a twinge of anger. She frowned and he smirked.

"Mattie, you say something?" Ultimecia asked, turning and instead was greeted with the face of a miffed freshman and a smirking Emperor.

"Not to you," he replied.

"Then to who?" Ultimecia asked, she gave Hana a once over with her eyes. "Surely not this little one."

Hana frowned. She knew she was short and bean pole skinny, but she didn't like the way Ultimecia was looking at her at all. Hana was about to argue but Mateus answer was quicker.

"Well surely no one else seems to be engaging me in any conversation. Surely, Ultimecia you're smart enough to figure that out."

Ultimecia kept her mouth shut at that, but Hana didn't miss the dirty look sent her way as the school's with turned away. Hana couldn't help but think that that look was Ultimecia's way of saying she wasn't finished… and Hana would find out the truth of that soon enough.

-----------------

"Who do you think you are, little bitch!"

Hana was backed against the schoolyard wall, cornered by Ultemcia, Kuja, and Claudia. They loomed over her, arms crossed and smirking.

"What are you talking about? I have to go," Hana replied, trying to slip past them but Claudia merely pushed her back against the brick building.

"Why did Mateus talk to you today at lunch?" Claudia asked.

"How should I know?" Hana asked. "I'm not a mind reader."

Ultimecia grabbed Hana's shoulders and pinned her. "You think you're special because he noticed you? He couldn't pick you out of a line up."

"He doesn't just talk to anyone you know. He has to have had a reason," Kefka egged on, obviously finding delight in watching Ultimecia's anger. It wasn't everyday the school's resident witch had cause for jealously after all.

Hana didn't answer, she knew nothing would satisfy the other girl and she didn't know fully what she had done to harbor such punishment.

"Well I better not see you around him again. He doesn't need to bothered with nobodies like you," Ultimecia hissed.

She let go of Hanna, pushing her to the ground and kicking her books into the dust. That done, Ultimecia turned and her friends followed. Their voices faded as they walked off.

"You showed her!" went the voice that could only be Kefka's. "We're getting so good at this. Say you think the disciplinary committee could use some new members!? We can ask Seifer to make us Mateus' personal guards."

"Kefka shut up."

Watching from the second floor window, Mateus couldn't help but feel a little bit of joy at seeing Hana on her knees gathering together her books. When she yelled at him earlier in the schoolyard he dismissed her blissfully unaware. It annoyed him but he'd excused it, however she tried to pull the same stunts at lunch too and he could not tolerate such blatant disrespect. He tried to give her a second chance, he really did. Poor thing was too pitiful to realize his graciousness. Too bad.

Seeing Ultimecia's work brought great satisfaction to him. He didn't even have to say a word and Ultimecia set out to do his bidding, her jealously guiding her blindly. It was nice to have that sort of power over the girl the entire male student body wanted as their own.

Now he was more than sure that his followers had straightened that stupid freshman out well and he'd never have to worry about her again…

-to be continued-

Kefka - FFIV

Refia, Cloud of Darkness - FFIII

Seifer and the Disciplinary Committee - FFVIII

please review. crits and comments accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks for reviews. Ryusko Light is going to be the name of Warrior of light whenever he decides to show his noble face. Thanks **YinYangWhiteTiger** for the suggestion! She gets full credit for that thought.

Chapter 3

"They did what!?" Bicky gasped loudly, bringing numerous eyes into her, Refia, and Hana's general direction.

"Gee Bicky. Could you be any louder?" Hana frowned deeply.

"Sorry," Bicky said sheepishly and Refia gave their accidental audience an apologetic look inciting them to return to their own business.

It was the afternoon after her run in with Ultimecia and she had met Bicky and Refia for ice cream down the street, as was their tradition. They had noticed her uniform looked a bit more rumpled than usual and after much prodding, Hana finally admitted to them that Ultimecia had cornered her as she was leaving the school campus.

"Hana it must have been some sort of misunderstanding," Refia said, digging her spoon into her ice cream sundae. "I was there at lunch. The Emperor didn't say anything really."

Hana slumped her shoulders a little and shook her head, "Apparently it was enough for her. And could we please not call him that? It makes me uncomfortable."

"How so?" Bicky asked.

"It just makes him seem less human… less like us. I mean he's a high school student just like us. What makes him so special that he can just demand someone call him some ridiculous title?" Hana moped.

"See, there's your problem," Bicky hinted.

"What?"

"You're trying to reason with him… there's no reasoning with The Emperor… Mateus. Whatever you want to call him. All I know is you better get on his good side quick."

"What do you mean? As far as I'm concerned I'll never run into him again. Today was a fluke."

"You mean to tell me you're really that clueless?" Bicky looked incredulous. "You're covering the Blitzball story."

"And?"

Refia rolled her eyes, "Even I know this, Hana. He is the Captain."

If anyone thought choking on ice cream was an impossibility, that news would help prove such a theory wrong. Hana nearly choked on the bit of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

"W,what!?" Hana gasped. "But--but I thought--"

"The team has more members than just -Tidus- you know," Refia laughed.

Hana blushed, "I know that! I just didn't know that guy was… the captain."

The reality of the emperor's presence on the Blitzball team began to mar the thoughts she had of reporting on the team. She really did want to have a genuine interest in Blitzball and maybe get to be around Tidus too, but was it worth being around that disgusting and arrogant Mateus? Hana scowled.

"Aw cheer up, Hana!" Refia said. "It's not like you are interested in him anyway or he in you. Ultimecia should see that soon enough. Anyone can see right through you that you like someone else."

"I don't want to be that transparent!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Bicky exclaimed, turning and digging into her bag.

She pulled out a folder with some photographs in it of various people, places and objects. She shuffled through a bit before pulling out a picture and handing it to Hana.

It was Tidus, standing near the edge of the school's pool, Blitzball tucked under his arm and a fluffy white towel draped over his shoulders, catching the droplets of water dripping from his damp golden locks. He was captured, unaware and in a moment where he was beaming brightly, laughing at some joke someone said perhaps. Whatever it was, whoever it was that prompted that expression had Hana's thanks. It was breathtaking.

"It's for you," Bicky smiled. "I took it about a week ago when I had to accompany Firion to take pictures of the sports teams. I caught Tidus as he was talking to one of his team mates and I couldn't miss the opportunity to snap this."

Hana didn't look up from the photo for a few moments, but when she did a huge smile adorned her face.

"Thank you, Bicky. It makes me feel a lot better. I think I can take on an entire Blitzball team of Emperors if Tidus is there."

Bicky and Refia rolled their eyes.

"You're pathetic. You know guys don't normally fall for stalker chicks," Bicky warned in a playful tone.

"Whatever I'm no stalker."

"Yeah, keep thinking that. Anyway don't be late tomorrow ok. Blitzball's morning practice starts at 6:30 sharp and you don't want to make a bad first impression with the coach! I have to get home. I have to baby-sit my cousins again. See you tomorrow morning ok. Don't forget."

"I wont," Hana assured her. "Have fun."

"I'll try," Bicky said as she stood up.

"Actually I'm going to go too. I have a ton of homework to do. I'll walk with you ok."

"Ok, bye you two," Hana said. "I think I'll just sit here for a bit."

Hana watched as her friends filed out of the ice cream parlor, before turning back to her half finished strawberry ice cream. It now had the consistency of a milk shake and she stirred it with her spoon idly, looking down at the picture that Bicky gave her.

It was strange, she thought, how she be came so enamored with this stranger. She knew nothing about Tidus and felt uncomfortable about her own feelings. It was juvenile really. Just a school girl fixation perhaps? But she couldn't help it.

She remembered the first time she saw him. Back when she was a 3rd year at Dissidia Junior High, she would have to pass the high school on her way home. From the fence she could see into the yard and in the yard was the pool, and that's where he'd be. It would be almost dusk by the time she got out of her cram classes for the high school entrance exams, and everyone should have already been headed home by that time. However he was always there.

He would be alone swimming, working, and pushing his body. She would wonder what could drive someone to work so hard and she wished she could have a bit of that for herself.. Was it so wrong to admire someone like that?

Hana placed the photo within her notebook and put it into her school bag before getting up and heading out of the door. Her ice cream was melted down and she had no interest in finishing it any longer.

Walking down the street, she found herself mindlessly heading back towards the school. It was already after Blitzball's afternoon practice, but she knew he'd be there. He always was. She had watched him silently for so long, she felt nervous about finally meeting him tomorrow, and maybe possibly getting to know him as well.

Within minutes she found herself at the fence and Tidus was just where she expected, but something was different. He wasn't practicing or swimming. He was sitting there with one leg in the water, kicking a little and watching as the ripples spread out around him.

He was thinking.

Hana felt like she was intruding. When he was practicing it was like she wasn't there but to see him so stagnant had left her aware of herself.

'Bicky and Refia are right. I'm such a stalker,' Hana thought, half panicked.

She was about to retreat before she called any attention to herself, but then she noticed Tidus' head turn in her direction.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Hana's eyes bulged slightly. For the second time that day she found herself wondering "is he talking to me?" She looked both ways and sure enough she was the only one on the sidewalk.

"You're a Blitzball fan aren't you?" he asked, leaning back on his hands and letting his other leg fall into the water. "I guess you came to watch me practice again, but I've just been sitting here."

"N,no there's no need to apologize…w,wait--" Hana began but then covered her mouth.

Did he just say "watch me practice again?"

Hana was sure her face just turned an unflattering shade of red.

"I can tell you really like Blitzball since you're always stopping by. It's really nice. I wish I could be like that too."

Hana removed her hand from her mouth and gave a confused look.

"What do you mean? Don't you love Blitzball too?" she asked.

Tidus looked up at the sky for a moment as if taking a moment to think, and then turned back to her with a smile.

"I don't think it's that simple for me."

Hana was shocked. Watching Tidus play always convinced her that he loved it. How could he say otherwise? She gave him a sad look.

"Then why are you practicing all of the time if you don't love it?"

Tidus shrugged and Hana found herself gripping the handle of her bag roughly.

"I think you love it," Hana argued.

"Huh?"

"I think you love Blitzball. I can see it when you're practicing. You don't do it because you have to. I think you really love it."

It was Tidus' turn to look surprised.

"I'm going to show you how great Blitzball can be. If I show you will you believe me?" Hana asked, almost pleaded. She didn't like seeing that uncertainty on his face. She wanted him to look dedicated and happy. "If I show you will you?"

Tidus' smile returned, amused by her infectious energy. "See I was right."

"What?" Hana asked, knitting her brows together.

Tidus laughed, "You do love Blitzball."

He stood and tossed the ball around in his hand.

"Ok, I accept," his grin only widened. "Show me how great Blitzball is… and I'll believe you."

Hana nodded, "It's a deal."

-to be continued-

thanks for reading. I don't think anyone was introduced in this chapter but next chapter should be the debut of the team members. So far I know for sure Bartz and Zidane are members for sure. I'm still thinking about the rest of the line up though.

thanks again and please review. comments and criticism are equally accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: El is the last name i'm making for Firion, Leon, and Maria because I don't know their real last name. Since Firionel is his japanese name and Firion is his english name I'll use the El as the last name. Does that make sense? I hope so.

AN2: I made Tidus' last name Jecht. Let's just got on a far fetched limb and say Jecht is referred by his last name xD. he is a professional blitzball player so it's not too hard to believe they would call Jecht his last name.

AN3: just kidding. enjoy the story.

Chapter 4

Hana was so nervous she was trembling from head to toe. She was standing in front of the Blitzball coach's office, rooted to the spot, and too afraid to press on. What new things would await her in her position? Would the team even like her or merely find her an annoyance? Did she know enough about Blitzball to even do proper reporting on a team such as Dissidia's? They did have a good reputation as far as that sport went.

Hana really wished Bicky would hurry from her little errand with Firion. If the other girl was here Hana knew that would settle her nerves a bit.

Taking a deep breath Hana decided it was now or nothing. She didn't wakeup at 6am to chicken out and run from her assignment. No, she would be a sport journalist and she would be damn good at it. With that Hana raised her hand to knock on the door, and that's when it opened.

"Woah! I didn't see you there, ya. Are you lost?"

"A,actually," Hana said, looking up at the man. "I'm with the school paper. I was assigned to report on the team this season."

Hana flashed her club badge for emphasis and the couch eyed it before nodding and smiling happily.

"Well welcome aboard, Miss… uh what was your name?"

"Hana Latacia, sir," she replied.

"Ok. I'm the Coach Wakka. You can just call me Wakka, no need for any titles. Let's go to the pool now, ya. Practice is almost starting."

"Ok, thank you, Wakka sir!" Hana beamed.

She really liked the coach already. He seemed friendly and his accent was nice to listen to. If she wasn't mistaken it was a Besaid accent. She followed him as they headed out of the gymnasium office are.

"Are you from Besaid, sir?" Hana asked as they headed out the double doors leading to the outside.

"You don't follow Blitzball much do you?" Wakka asked with a laugh. "I was Forward for the Besaid Aurochs."

Hana blushed in embarrassment. She really didn't know much about the Blitzball professional league and now here she was talking to a pro. Only a real no one wouldn't know who he was. He was probably wondering why the paper would give the story to such an amateur.

"Hey you don't need to look so embarrassed, ya," Wakka said. "We're not that good of a team so I'm not surprised that many fans don't bother learning our members."

"Sorry, sir… I mean Wakka. But you're still really good since you're professional and all." She wanted to make him feel better since he seemed kind of bummed over his team not being so good.

"Yeah, well here we are. It's the pool." Wakka looked at his watch. "The kids should be coming out soon. I'll introduce them to you then."

"Thank you. Since today I'll be gathering information for the first article, I think I would like to interview each starting member," Hana said. "That way the school can get to know their players better."

"That's fine with me. You can go around once they start with their warm up exercises."

"Thank you so much," Hana beamed.

"You can have a seat in this chair," Wakka said. "I'm going to fetch a copy of our play schedule so you can post that in the paper too! If the boys come out don't worry, they won't bother you and if they do just tell me and I'll make them swim laps for days."

Wakka chuckled as he walked off and Hana sat where he directed. Finally alone at the pool, Hana's nervousness came back, hitting harder than before. She had to clutch the arms of the chair to keep from shaking.

Right then, a door slammed open to her right. Hana looked and it was the door leading to the boy's pool locker room. Immediately, the boys began to file out.

She recognized most of them by face, and one of the boys, Ingus, was in her class. But other than that he was the only one she knew by name.

"Hey Ingus!" she greeted. She wasn't particularly close to him but he knew Luneth and Arc pretty well and he was dating that girl Sara who was on the tennis team.

"Oh hi Hana. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm the correspondent from the school paper assigned to the team," Hana replied. "I didn't know you played Blitzball."

"Well, they don't let me do much since I'm a first year. I'm stuck 'learning the basics'," Ingus replied with a frown.

"I bet you'll get your time soon. Where's the captain?" Hana asked, although she hoped he wouldn't show up at all.

Ingus' frown deepened at the mention of his captain, which Hana mentally noted. At least she wasn't the only one who despised the guy.

"He's still in the locker room. He should be out any minute so I should probably start my warm up before he blows my head off if he sees me idly chatting."

Ingus scampered off to join some of the other boys in stretching and that's when Tidus and the Emperor exited the locker room.

Tidus was hopping from foot to foot, chatting happily beside the older teen, who seemed to be barely listening.

"So I think that we should have pizza if we win our first game," Tidus finished, as they came into Hana's listening range.

They didn't seem to notice her sitting on the chair and she wasn't sure if that was good or not, but she figured it'd be better to get it over with.

"G,good morning," Hana greeted with a stutter.

Tidus and Mateus stopped walking and both turned their heads to regard her. The looks on their faces were of pleasant surprise and mild annoyance, respectively.

"It's you!" Tidus exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" the Emperor asked. "This is a closed practice."

"Um… I'm with the journalism club and I was assigned your team for the season," Hana explained, shrinking back a little in her seat.

The Emperor was looking at her in such a condescending manner that she felt like running away right then and there, and demanding Firion take back his sports section. Did this guy know how demeaning that look on his face was. It was a face that said, "Pitiful Insect, you dare bring yourself in my presence?"

Hana didn't like it one bit, but she wouldn't break eye contact. That would mean she lost and she would refuse to give that arrogant fool the pleasure.

So instead she squirmed. So much for dignity.

"Mateus!" Tidus said. "She's my friend so it's ok."

Hana snapped her attention from Mateus to Tidus and felt her heart beat quicken but before she could say anything two loud voices headed their way. It was Zidane Tribal and Bartz Klauser

"Hey what's a girl doing here!" the blonde with a skinny ponytail asked.

"Hey Zidane," Tidus greeted. "She's going to be following us for the paper."

"Sweet we get a girl this time!" Zidane cheered. "Are you by any chance single?"

Hana laughed.

"Don't worry about him, he's just joking," Tidus said to her.

"No I'm not. I'm serious."

"Zidane you're going to scare her off and then we're going to be reassigned Firion!" Bartz said nudging him in the ribs.

"Why aren't you two warming up?" Mateus asked.

"Coach isn't here yet. Technically, practice hasn't started, right?" Bartz asked light heartedly.

One glare from Mateus later and Bartz and Zidane scampered off to join their teammates in the morning exercise.

"Well, It's great to be working with you uh… uhm I don't think I got your name," Tidus said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's--" Hana began.

"Hana Latacia," Mateus finished.

Hana looked up at him with wide eyes. How did he know her name? He didn't seem phased by her questioning glance.

"Well pleased to formally meet you, Hana. I'm Tidus, the assistant captain, and this is Mateus he's the captain."

Hana nodded.

"Well I see you all are getting along well," Wakka said, finally coming back with a paper in his hand.

"Sorry, Hana," he apologized. "It was hidden under so many papers. I guess I have to clean my desk."

The emperor crossed his arms and looked at Wakka, "Very well. I'll have the first years clean it during the lunch hour."

"That's not necessa--" Wakka stopped however when the Emperor simply walked away to sit down on the chair beside Hana's.

"Anyway, Tidus gather the starters around. I want you guys to meet Hana formally," Wakka said.

"Yes sir!" Tidus hopped away.

As Tidus did as told, Hana began to look over the paper she was handed. The first game was a week from today against Lix High School.

"We're all here," Tidus announced, coming back.

"Very well, will you do the honors," the Emperor said.

"I was thinking we could all introduce ourselves and our favorite colors," Tidus replied.

"No," was the emperor's simple reply.

"Ok… well you already know me. I'm Tidus Jecht the assistant captain and Forward. He's Mateus Palamecia our captain, and is our goalie. Our left forward is Bartz Klauser."

Bartz waved.

"Zidane Tribal is our mid fielder. Squall Leonhart and Noah von Ronsenburg--" a glare was sent Tidus' way. "I mean Gabranth both serve as our defensive. That leaves Zell Dincht and Leon El as our subs."

"Pleased to meet all of you," Hana beamed.

"Ok, so you know us but who are you?" Zell asked, hopping from foot to foot much the same way as Tidus was doing earlier. It seemed half of the Blitzball team were a bit hyper.

"I'm Hana Latacia and I'm the Blitzball correspondent this year. I hope we get along fine," Hana introduced.

"What about Firion?" Leon asked. "He's not going to cover us this semester?"

"Firion hates Blitzball but Hana loves it so she's going to be the best," Tidus beamed.

Leon nodded, "That's fine with me."

"Well if you gentlemen are finished with your tea party, I think I would like to formally start practice now," Mateus cut in.

"Actually," Hana spoke up. "Wakka said I could interview each of you separately during practice."

"Hmmm, fine. One player a day for 10 minutes, starting with the subs and working your way up to the others," replied the captain. "Bartz go help the other with their exercises, Tidus you lead the starters with their drills."

He waved his hand in a dismissing manner, an the way he did so reminded Hana of a monarch on his throne sending away his vessels. The players all turned to walk away.

"Leon," Mateus called.

Leon turned, "Yes, Captain?"

"She's starting with you. 10 minutes. Go."

"Yes, Captain."

"You guys can use my office," Wakka offered.

"Thanks!" Hana said.

She stood and she and Leon followed Wakka back towards the gymnasium. As they slipped back inside, Hana took one last look at the pool behind her. Everything looked to be running smoothly. Bartz was leading Ingus and the other non starter members in some basic ball dribbling while Tidus was swimming laps with the others in the pool. Sitting high above them in the lifeguards chair, legs crossed, supervising the scene was Mateus, like an Emperor on his throne.

-to be continued-

For those that didn't catch that:

Tidus - right forward and asst captain. really good all around player and probably the best on the team much to someone's resentment

bartz - left forward

gabranth - defense

squall - defense

zidane - midfielder (they gotta be fast and zidane is the fastest next to onion knight and tidus right?)

emperor - goalie (i chose goalie for emperor because he's not a physical person. he's not fast or strong. but... he's a thinker. so this was the safest place to put him and make it realistic) and captain. like i said he's a thinker so he is the tactician of the team.

zell & leon - they fill in when someone can't play. i kind of see Leon (based on his role in FFII) filling in as goalie a lot while the emperor sits on sidelines minipulating his team like the pawns they are (it's all in his mind. remember mateus there's no "i" in team)

-------------

Leon - FFII

Ingus, Sara - FFIII

Bartz - FFV

Squall, Zell - FFVIII

Wakka - FFX

Gabranth - FFXII

thanks for reading. please review. as always i accept crits and comments.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: good news everyone. i finally got me 2nd dissidia character to level 100. guess who? The EMPEROR! so now Tidus and Emperor are my two level 100 people.

Chapter 5

"_I played Basketball exclusively for many years, but when I tried Blitzball I became hooked." -Leonheart El_

---------

Leonheart "Leon" El - Dissidia Chocobo's Blitzball Team Substitute 1

3rd year, class A.

Left handed.

Strength - Catching and passing

Weakness - Getting tackled

Favorite food in the school cafeteria - "A" lunch's cucumber sandwich

Least favorite subject - social studies

--------

Hana tapped her pen against her cheek as she browsed the notes she got on Leon. It was after school and she was sitting in the newspaper clubroom with some of the other club members who weren't out gathering material for their stories. The day had been rather uneventful. After talking to Leon, she was ordered (yes ordered) to leave the area by Mateus and not to come back until the next morning when she would then interview Zell.

Hana was disappointed. It seemed like her Blitzball coverage would be limited to player profiles and highlights of the official games. So much for getting a scoop.

"How's it coming along?"

Hana looked up from her notes and saw Firion standing over her.

"It's fine I guess. The captain is only allowing me 10 minute interviews with each member though," Hana said.

Firion sat down beside her.

"So who did you interview today?"

"Oh! I interviewed your brother. This is what I have so far," Hana pushed the notepad towards her senior. "He's really nice. I didn't know he played basketball."

"Yeah, we were both on the team," Firion frowned. "But he left for Blitzball."

"Is that why you hate Blitzball?" Hana asked.

Firion frowned heavily and Hana immediately regretted asking. However, Firion proceeded to answer.

"I don't really hate Blitzball."

"Oh?"

"It's that Mateus. Ever since Leon started hanging around him he hasn't been the same, you know?"

Hana shook her head, "I'm sorry I don't think I understand. He seems really nice."

"Yeah… I wonder--" Firion didn't say much more than that, and continued scanning over the notes.

"Firion, how's your assignment coming along?" Hana asked, hoping to steer to subject away from Leon for now.

"Well it's different than sports that's for sure. Drama club is aptly named, that's all I have to say. Between Kuja and Kefka's constant arguing and the amount of Egos in the room it's surprising they even manage to get anything done," Firion grimaced. "After this I'm going back to sports. I'll just tell Terra I'll handle the other spring sports instead. I'm going out of my mind."

Hana laughed, "I can only imagine the antics."

"Yeah well I actually wanted to give you this," Firion handed Hana a glossy magazine.

"BlitzBoy magazine," Hana read.

"It actually belongs to Leon but after he reads the entire issue he doesn't care what happens to them anymore," Firion said. "So you can use it as reference if you have Blitzball questions."

"Thanks!" Hana beamed. "This will really come in handy!"

Firion stood up and left, and Hana began to flip through the glossy sports magazine. True to its name it was all about Blitzball and seemed to aim more towards a teenage blitz ball fan than the general fan. It had reports on all of the top ranking Blitzball high schools in the nation, tips, articles on formations and tutorials for shots, and even articles about the professional league.

Hana found it interesting. She never knew Blitzball was this intense. It was really competitive too, from what she could see. There was even an advice column on how to get into the pro league. She began to wonder if Tidus wanted to go pro.

'He said he doesn't even know if he likes Blitzball…' Hana reminded herself.

She was flipping quickly through when she happened to see a page with a picture she recognized as her school's Blitzball pool. She stopped at the page and read the article.

"Last Spring National Champ : Dissidia High School, Deling City. Exclusive interview with the Golden Team's Zack Fair."

Apparently Zack Fair was the captain the previous year. Hana couldn't help but be amused by the thought that the Emperor wasn't always the captain. He was so authoritative she just couldn't imagine him taking orders from anyone, especially not the happy looking guy in the picture. She wondered if they even got along.

Her eyes drifted to a picture at the bottom of the Dissidia team at last year's finals. Zack was standing with Mateus on one side and a rather small looking Tidus on the other. Behind them was Leon, Gabranth, and the rest were people she didn't recognize, most likely students who had graduated before she got there. They all looked really happy to be there, especially Wakka who was cradling the large trophy in his arms.

Hana marked the page in the magazine by sticking the picture of Tidus that was in her notebook into the magazine. That done, she returned to her paper, starting where she had left off previously.

"Leon has been an athlete for years and says most of the training he's received in basketball easily transferred to his new sport. 'It's really not that different,' stated the 3rd year. 'You pass, you dribble, you shoot.' Leon likes being a sub because it allows him time to focus on his studies. He wants to become an engineer and study at Deling University.'"

------------------------------

The Emperor entered into Wakka's office, noting with satisfaction that the desk was clean. Ingus and the other first years were very competent.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, gracefully making his way across the room and standing in front of the coach's desk.

"Yes, you may have a seat," Wakka said. "I asked Tidus here as well. Where is he?"

"He was still getting dressed in the locker room," Mateus answered.

Tidus bounced in just then.

"Tidus have a seat," Wakka said.

Tidus did as told and Mateus soon enough took the seat beside him.

"Our first game is this Friday afternoon against Lix," Wakka informed.

"That doesn't sound too bad. They're not even seeded," Tidus beamed.

"Isn't that where Bartz transferred from mid season?" the Emperor asked. "We can use the knowledge he has on the players. I'm sure he remembers some of their weaknesses and strengths. We'll just play on those and the game is ours."

"That solves that then, ya," Wakka said, although his face showed he wasn't too thrilled with such a plan. "So I guess this brings me to the next thing I wanted to discuss. Last year it worked out with Zack as captain, you, Mateus as assistant and then we had Cissnei as manager, but this year we don't have a team manager yet. I was thinking we could take one of the first years and--"

"I'll do it," Mateus cut in.

"What?"

"I'll be manager this year."

"But you're already captain," Tidus pointed out.

Mateus shook his head, "Excuse me, Tidus. I know that already, but thanks anyway for that reminder." He turned his eyes back to Wakka. "Frankly, I don't trust anyone's intellect but my own. I'll both manage the team and serve as captain."

"I'm sorry, Mateus. Isn't this a bit much? You're already senior president too. I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out, ya"

"I know my limits, which is that I have none."

Wakka shook his head.

"Your intimidation may work on those your age, Mateus, but you're not going to have my permission, ya."

Mateus' didn't seem fazed by the rejection, confident things would go his way in the end, they always did. He would become manager.

He knew that Wakka had his mind set on not having Mateus get his way, but that wasn't going to happen. Already cogs were turning within the emperor's blonde head. If he couldn't physically be the manager, then he would just have to have someone completely under his power do so. He had the perfect little minion in mind.

Leon.

For years he held the perfect carrot over the ex-basketball player's head, and now seemed the perfect time to dangle it some more.

A smirk began to tug at his lips. He would become manager. Yes he would.

-to be continued-

------

Zack Fair, Cissnei - FFVII

in case peple are wondering. Lix = Bartz hometown in FFV.

also. Leonheart is the name of Leon from FFII in the original Japanese. I'm pretending here that he prefers Leon as a nickname since Leon is his English name. His first name is Squalls last name lol.

thanks for reading everyone!!! and please review. they help me. I am trying to segue into Tidus and Emperor's POV instead of just Hana soon too. so anyway i accept crits and comments! thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: my brother and his wife and 2 kids just moved to america this week. unfortunately they moved right into my house... lol?

AN2: also i never mentioned this before but the school uniform here is the blue SeeD cadet uniform from FFVIII

Chapter 6

Leon buttoned up his school uniform jacket and grabbed his leather bag from where it sat on the bench inside the boy's locker room. It had been a particularly easy practice. They played a mock game and even included some of the freshman into the proceedings.

Needless to say, Tidus' team had beat Mateus'. It wasn't for lack of trying of course. It was just that Tidus had chose Bartz and Zidane, and between Tidus and Zidane's speed and Bartz's accuracy, even Gabranth had trouble blocking their shots. He noticed that Mateus was not very happy with the results, but really, what else was new. There was an unspoken, one-sided rivalry between Mateus and Tidus.

Leon slammed his locker shut and turned to leave, noticing that he, Mateus, and Tidus were among the few left in the room.

"Leon, are you busy this afternoon?" Mateus asked.

"No, I'm free. Did you have something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually we need a team manager for this season. I was wondering if you were interested," the Emperor asked coolly.

"Really?" Tidus asked, bringing his attention to the other pair in the room. "Leon as manager? That's a good idea!"

Leon frowned and shook his head, "Actually I opted for being a sub this season for a reason. You know that. I'm afraid I'm too busy."

"That sucks," Tidus replied. "I think you would have been great as a manager."

"Thanks, but I still must pass," Leon said simply.

With that, the tall substitute player hefted his bag onto his shoulder and exited the locker room, only to be followed by the Emperor himself.

"So you're really not interested?" Mateus asked.

Leon didn't turn and instead kept walking forward.

"No, I'm not. I'm a third year. You know as much as I do how busy this time is for us."

"What if I said you'd be manager in name only?" Mateus asked.

Leon then turned, meeting Mateus' eyes, "You're not one to strike deals. What's this about?"

Mateus smirked, "You know me so well. This is why we're such good friends."

"Get on with it."

"I want to be manager but that idiot Wakka said that I already have too much under my belt as it is," Mateus explained.

"I'm inclined to agree."

"Since when have I allowed for your interruption while I'm talking?"

It was a rhetorical question, and Leon smartly kept his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, I need someone to act as the face and I act as the brains. Simple really. Your name's on paper but it's all me. Surely you can do this for a friend."

The emperor examined his nails in boredom but then looked at Leon when he heard no reply.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking," Leon shot back.

"What's there to think about? I'm sure you remember that I know all about you-- Ha! But we're such good friends, Leon. Besides, this doesn't just benefit me, you know. All of my glorious management skills will be attributed to you. Doesn't that sound promising?""

"I'll think about it."

The Emperor shrugged, "Fine. I'll let you keep thinking you have a choice. We both know you don't."

"Don't you think there'd be better options? One of your friends maybe, or one of those girl groupies of yours," Leon asked.

Leon had to admit though. It did sound promising… a bit too promising. He knew that Mateus was considered one of the smartest students in the school, but he also knew that his smarts weren't always used for the benefit of others. He had first hand experience with that. Those sinister smarts were what got him to switch from basketball to blitz ball in the first place. He had no choice then, but he was hoping to have options now.

Besides, there was something suspicious about the deal anyway. It was rare that one of his deals could benefit both parties. It was possible, but highly improbable.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"What?" Mateus asked, not having expected that question.

"Why is this--" Leon gestured to the pool behind him. "Why? Why is Blitzball so damn important to you? Ever since I've known you it's--"

Mateus cut him off, "Why does it have to be anything more than the simple fact that I want to win. Is it that hard?"

"I find it hard to think you're that simple."

Mateus just shook his head, "Just tell me your answer tomorrow morning. I'm expecting a yes."

----------------------------

Hana stood against the fence near the blitz ball pool, scanning the pages of the magazine. It was such a useful tool that she didn't know how she could possibly thank Firion for it in a way that really showed how much it helped. Bicky was a Blitzball fan too, but when she tried to teach her sometimes it would go in one ear and out of the other.

It was after journalism club and all of the sports were letting out for the day too, which means Tidus would likely be alone again that afternoon. Hana arrived early and decided to skim the magazine, but then she heard the doors open and out came the Emperor and Leon. They were conversing with each other in low tones, neither paying attention to their audience. It didn't matter though, since she couldn't hear a thing they said.

When they finally came out of the gate Hana smiled as greeting.

"Hi, Leon," she smiled.

"Hello, Hana," Leon greeted a bit sheepishly for a guy twice her size.

Hana found it endearing.

The Emperor was beside Leon still, hovering as if he was waiting for something. Hana wasn't sure whether to greet him or not. She knew he was Leon's friend so he was probably just waiting for him. She opted that being polite was better than nothing at all.

"Hi, Captain," she said, not really sure how to address him.

Mateus seemed too personal, but after saying it Captain just seemed too impersonal as well.

The Emperor nodded as response.

"Is that a BlitzBoy magazine?" Leon asked.

Hana looked down at the magazine she held in her hands.

"T,this?" Hana held it up a bit. "A,actually it's yours."

"Mine?" Leon's brows shot up in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, Firion gave it to me to read since I'm doing the Blitzball coverage this semester."

Leon shook his head, "He didn't ask my permission."

Hana looked momentarily shocked and handed the magazine back to him hurriedly, "I'm sorry if you don't want me to have it! I can give it back now. I've read most of it anyway."

Leon held out his hand and took the magazine.

"You don't have to give it back now. It was merely an observation," he said.

"Really?" Hana asked, beaming brightly. "Thanks, Leon."

She didn't know what Firion was blabbering about Leon not being that nice ever since hanging around with Mateus. Leon was definitely one of the nicest people she had ever met. During the interview that morning he had been nothing short of cordial and now he was letting her borrow the magazine Firion had just short of stolen from him.

She reached out for the magazine and Leon handed it back to her.

"Hana!"

Hana jumped suddenly at the sudden call of her name, her fingers allowing the magazine to slip from her grip and drop to the ground. She looked and saw it was Tidus standing by the pool.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't mean to make you drop your things," Tidus rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's ok," Hana replied, looking down but seeing that The Emperor had already gathered the magazine up and was pushing it towards her face. "Th,thanks."

"Ok, well we better be going," Mateus said, not even acknowledging Hana's gratitude. "Come, Leon. We have much to discuss."

He and Leon walked off and Hana watched before turning back to Tidus only to see him standing right by the fence.

"What were they talking about?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Hana said. "Leon asked me about this magazine though."

Tidus looked at the magazine.

"BlitzBoy," he said. "You read that too? I guess there's no BlitzGirl, huh?"

Hana wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not, but managed a polite smile. It was then that she noticed he was dressed in his blue school uniform and had his bag on his back.

"Hey?" she began. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Huh?" Tidus looked down. "You mean my uniform? Oh, I'm not staying late today."

"You're not?"

"No, my old man's coming home today so my mom wants me to in early to help get the house ready for him," he frowned, but the expression soon brightened. "I can't wait to show him how much better I've gotten."

Tidus exited the pool area and pulled the latch down on the gate.

"You mean your dad doesn't live with you?" Hana asked.

"Well… he does. But his work keeps him away a lot. I would think you'd know that."

"Errr, yeah," Hana laughed nervously.

"I think I'm happy though being here and not in Zanarkand though," Tidus mused. "I really like my friends on the team."

"It seems really fun," Hana admitted. "I wish Mateus would let me do more than just interviews. I would love to watch what a typical training regiment was like."

"Maybe I'll put in a word for you. Mateus may seem a bit of a tough nut to crack, but I think if you do you'll get along really well. You two both love Blitz ball a lot."

"I guess."

"Anyway, I'll see you later," Tidus said looking at his watch. "Tomorrow morning then, see ya, Hana!"

Tidus waved and ran off in the opposite direction and Hana turned to go her way home.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, Leon and Mateus had already gone some distance away from the school.

"Think about everything we've talked about," Mateus said. "I'll be standing in front of Wakka's office tomorrow morning waiting on you."

"Very well. Bye, Mateus," Leon said, walking away.

Mateus continued on in the opposite direction and heading towards the bus stop on the other side of the street. He stopped in front of the bench and sat down, pulling a sheet out of the inner pocket of his school's blazer. It was the object that slipped out from between the pages of the magazine Hana had dropped and to his amusement, the girl hadn't noticed and neither did Leon.

Quickly Mateus as swooped down to retrieve the magazine and pocket the paper without arousing any suspicion. It was quite the find too. It was a photograph of none other than Tidus Jecht, fresh out of the pool and laughing with some of the other knuckleheads that made up his pathetic team. What was Hana doing with a picture such as this in her possession unless--

Mateus suppressed the snarl that began to form on his lips in favor of his infamous smirk. It seemed that meddlesome wench had eyes for Tidus. How typical she merely turned out to be a fan girl. Still, Mateus couldn't deny the value of such a find. He made it a rule to stow away any piece of incriminating evidence in case of an emergency, and he never knew exactly when he would need to make use of his new found information.

Besides, he could never have too many pawns at his disposal.

-to be continued-

thanks for reading. please review. comments and criticism are both wonderful


	7. Chapter 7

AN: sorry for the pause in updates. I had two midterms among other things. oh and I got Squall to level 100 and beat FFII so that might have a little to do with it as well.

Chapter 7

Wakka shook his head at the three teens who stood in front of him. He was sitting at his desk, looking over the roster among other things when Mateus, Tidus, and Leon had come to his office that morning before practice. They were hoping to get Wakka's approval on making Leon the team manager.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really looking for someone on the team," Wakka said. "It's true I want someone with adequate Blitzball knowledge but they also need plenty of time on their hands, ya."

"That doesn't make sense," Mateus protested. "Leon's perfect. As a sub he's clearly knowledgeable and he doesn't play in every game."

"That is true, sir," Leon echoed.

Wakka shook his head, "No. I mean someone who's not also an athlete. And besides, Leon's really busy this semester. That's why he decided to be a sub this year anyway."

"He didn't decide to be a sub!" Mateus growled. "I did. Now I decide he should be manager."

Wakka stared pointedly at Mateus for a moment and then looked over at Leon. Both teens stood rigid and straight, awaiting his next word. Wakka then turned to the other student in the room. Tidus was on Mateus' left side, shuffling his feet, as if his presence was a mere formality.

"Tidus," Wakka began.

"Yes?" Tidus replied.

"What do you think of this?"

"I think Leon's a great choice!" Tidus answered truthfully. "He knows a lot and--"

"So it's decided," Mateus cut Tidus off. "Wakka, no matter what your wishes, this is our team. Tidus and I both see Leon as an able candidate."

Wakka was about to say something in reply when there was a rapping at the door.

"Come in," Wakka called.

In stepped none other than the journalist student Hana.

"Good morning," Hana greeted. She noticed the others in the room besides Wakka and waved.

"Hey, Hana," Tidus greeted brightly.

"Good morning to you too," was Leon's greeting.

"Was I interrupting?" Hana asked, hoping she hadn't disturbed an important meeting.

The Emperor gave her one uncaring look before turning back to Wakka.

"Well?" he asked.

Wakka seemed to pause a little then suddenly his countenance brightened.

"No it's fine," Wakka greeted. "What brings you in?" He noticed she had a notebook in her hand.

"Actually this is a draft of the article I wrote about Leon," Hana beamed, waving the notebook. "All we need is your approval."

Since the newspaper was a school run organization, all of the articles had to be approved by the department the article was about. In this case that meant all of Hana's Blitzball articles would be screened by Wakka before publishing.

"Ok," Wakka said holding out his hand. "I bet it's really good."

Hana handed him the paper and his eyes scanned it before his attention was brought back to the others by the sound of Leon's voice.

"Wakka, is it ok if I head to the locker room now?" Leon asked.

Wakka nodded, "Of course. Why don't you all head over there while Hana and I go over her article, ya."

"Sure thing," Tidus said.

Tidus, Mateus and Leon all turned to file out of the room. They were almost out when Wakka called the Emperor back.

"Oh and Mateus!"

"Yes?"

"The answer is a definite no."

Mateus only proceeded to shut the door.

-------------------

The locker room was completely deserted when the three boys reached it. Wordlessly, Mateus and Leon walked to their lockers, working the combinations and opening them with the usual clatter. Tidus was happily chatting, and working at a less efficient pace. He was seated on one of the benches watching as Leon began to work at the buttons on his uniform shirt.

"Say, I can't wait to read that article! I wonder if she made you look really awesome," Tidus was saying.

Leon merely shrugged out of his shirt and reached for his training uniform.

"Today is Zell's turn. Gee, at this rate it'll probably take forever for her to get to you, huh Mateus?" Tidus asked.

Mateus set his folded uniform on the bench and then began to take off his uniform jacket.

"How long it takes for her to get to me is none of my concern," the long haired blonde replied.

Tidus frowned at his two team mates. He was only a second year so he had a year of experience playing with Leon and Mateus. However, he couldn't get used to their cold personalities. Even Squall was less icy than those two. Mateus treated Blitzball like a job and Leon just always went along with whatever Mateus did. He always wondered if guys like them did anything for fun.

Sometimes he would see Leon eating lunch with his sister Maria and her friend Hilda, but most of the time he sat alone. When he thought about it Leon was truly a lonely creature. Squall was known as the lone wolf of the team, but everyone knew it was just a façade and that he valued Bartz and Zidane as much as they valued him. With Leon it wasn't like that at all. Leon really had nobody.

Then there was the Emperor. As far as Tidus knew, Mateus had a lot of friends and was even unofficially exclusive with the prettiest girl in school, Ultimecia. Still, like Leon he never really seemed to interact with his friends. Most of the time they seemed to be talking around him and he'd just be there. It was hard to know the inside of the Captain's head. He was so dedicated and easy to admire. He was a straight A student, feared and revered by the student body, and also served as the head of student council and the Blitzball team. Yet despite it all Tidus never caught a glimpse of the older teen without his shiny titles and acknowledgements. He knew him as Captain, President, and even that silly nickname Emperor. Yet the other teen remained an enigma on just what it meant to be Mateus.

Tidus didn't feel like that at all. He didn't feel like an enigma. He felt conflicted, as he figured all boys his age must feel, but in the end Tidus just felt like Tidus. That essential bit that made him who he was always remained intact no matter what happened… no matter how hard _that man_ tried to push him. At least, that's what Tidus wanted to believe. He wanted to believe he spent countless hours after practice pushing his body because that was he as Tidus wanted and not for that stupid old man--

and yet…

The pressure was unbearable. Now that Tidus was older, his father was around a lot less, but the memories of his young childhood still chased him. Like a specter his father's words kept pushing him to drive his body further and prove something that he didn't even know the name of. His father was visiting that week, but Tidus didn't want to go down that train of thought again. Last night had been unbearable and he went to bed early rather than see his mother fawn over the bastard the way she did.

Tidus just wanted to believe in himself, because he knew that that man wasn't going to. It was funny that Tidus had so many doubts and yet that girl Hana seemed so sure of him. What did she know? All she had were her preconceived notions of who he was and what was important. To her all that existed was blitz ball.

Tidus wanted to be that simple. He wanted her to teach him that… and suddenly it came to him.

"Mateus!" Tidus gasped, coming out of his musings.

Leon and Mateus were both finishing up getting dressed, with Mateus pulling his long tresses into a ponytail.

"What?" the captain asked.

"It just came to me. I know someone who really loves Bltizball and fits the criteria set by Wakka," Tidus said.

Mateus arched his brow, "And who is that may I ask?"

"The girl," Tidus began. "Hana."

-to be continued-

Hilda - FFII

AN: my first attempt at showing Tidus' side of things. I hope he's in character.

Feel free to review with comments and criticism! i'm sure every author knows how nice it is to recieve those.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry for the wait. i had a lot under my belt this week. plus i have to watch the baby at night and i can't be on the computer while watching the kiddo. but i think i should be fine now. oh and it's NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month). I'm not doing it this year but i will try to update fics as much as possible in honor of NaNoWriMo. without further ado...

Chapter 8

_"Girls and hot dogs. If he has those there's really nothing else a guy needs." _-Zell

Zell Dincht - Dissidia Chocobo's Blitzball Team Substitute 2

2nd year, class C.

Right handed.

Strength - Speed, offense

Weakness - Defense

Preferred Type of Girl - One who is quiet, smart and wears a pigtail

Favorite Professional Team - Zanarkand Abes

-----------------------------------------

Mateus watched as Zell exited from the rear entrance of the gymnasium. He was all smiles, bouncing to and fro on the balls of his feet. The short blonde turned quickly to call at the person following behind him. Readily Hana stepped out, letting the door close behind her. As they walked back to the pool area, Hana was listening to everything Zell was still saying to her and Mateus couldn't help but remember the conversation he and Tidus had earlier.

_"I know who really loves Blitzball!" Tidus had exclaimed while they were in the locker room getting dressed that morning._

_Mateus arched a brow, "And who is that may I ask?"_

_He was skeptical that anyone Tidus was thinking of would be lacking in qualifications. Tidus had only proved his skepticism valid with his answer._

_"That girl," the bubbly blond beamed. "Hana."_

_"Hana?" the emperor asked, not bothering to lower his arched brow._

_"The girl from the journalism club?" Leon asked. "Why her?"_

_"Indeed," Mateus said, relaxing his gaze. "Please enlighten us."_

_"Well," Tidus began. "Wakka said he was looking for someone with love and knowledge about Blitzball but who wasn't a player."_

_"Someone like Cissnei," Leon said._

_Tidus nodded, "Exactly. And Hana isn't in blitz ball but she has an interest."_

_"An interest isn't good enough. We need someone with drive. That's Leon," Mateus said._

_This time Tidus shook his head and grinned, "Nope. Well… yeah that's Leon… but nope. He won't do, as we have seen. But Hana will. She's covering us for the Blitzball article in the school newspaper. She's going to be spending more time with us already as it is and attending our games. Why shouldn't she be a candidate for manager?"_

_Mateus crossed his arms._

_"Don't look so sore, Mateus," Tidus beamed. "I think it's a good idea. I think I'll ask her about it."_

_"You're so eager to trust a girl you've just met?" the Emperor asked._

_"No," Tidus said lightly. "I've known her for a long time. I think we can trust her completely."_

Mateus wanted to question how that was so, but something in the younger boy's eyes made him think the answer would be absolutely ridiculous. They both knew that Tidus hadn't even known Hana's name until the day she was introduced to the team by Wakka. Still, it looked like the lad was set on asking her to be the manager and unfortunately, Mateus couldn't see Wakka turning down Tidus' proposal.

Mateus didn't want that. Having someone not under his control have control over such things as the team's schedule, fund raisers, and the roster. It just was too much to put in anyone's hands but his own. With Leon he could mold him and push him to his liking. What did he hold over some 1st year girl without the common sense to stay out of his way?

It was then that it hit him. A dimpled blitz ball flew from the pool and into his seat up in the lifeguards chair, hitting him right in the chest. He blinked in confusion, before registering what exactly had happened.

"Who threw that?!" he asked, plucking the ball from his lap and tucking it beneath his arm.

"It was me. Sorry, can you toss it back?"

Mateus looked down at the speaker. It was Tidus. Stupid little Tidus.

Ever since he came to Dissidia High he had been a nuisance. With his innocent and cheeky demeanor, great athletic ability, and the charm of being some what a celebrity, the 2nd year had captured the eye of many of the school's population. The Emperor knew he had a hold of the greater bit of them because of his seniority and the sense of reverence he forced out of the masses. However, Tidus unnerved him because his popularity was unintentional and unwarranted. What Mateus worked for Tidus gained instantly.

Mateus was meticulous. Everything had to be perfect: from his uniform to his grades, and especially his team. Tidus was an asset to the team but he stole from the Emperor ample bits of the spotlight. However, Tidus' throwing the ball in his direction managed to hit him in another way also. It hit him with an idea.

Maybe he would let Hana take the job after all.

-----------------------------------------

"In the end it's easy to see Zell for who he is: a fun loving guy who just wants to enjoy these years each day as they come."

Hana sighed and set down her pen happy she finally finished the rough draft for her article about Zell. It was actually a really easy article and came out of her pen fluidly. She shuffled her papers and then went to read it over one more time.

It was the lunch hour, and she was seated in the Newspaper clubroom with Terra, Luneth, and Mr. Laguna Loire. It was quiet because they were all working on their various articles and Mr. Loire was grading some papers as he was the English teacher when suddenly the door slammed open and a very unhappy Firion came blustering in.

"Hey, Firion," Terra greeted. "What's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore. This Drama business is too much drama for me," Firion said.

Terra shook her head and looked at Laguna.

"Mr. Loire, can you tell Firion that as a corespondent sometimes you're assigned to stories you don't like?"

Laguna merely chuckled, "Firion, Terra's right."

Firion's shoulders deflated.

"But," Laguna went on. "We are just a school paper. Cut him some slack."

Firion brightened, "So you're going to reassign me?"

"No, there's no one else to do it but you. Maria is doing the spring concert and Selphie's reporting on preparations for the spring dance," Terra stated.

"What about-- What about Tifa? She's just doing the advice column right?"

"We also put her in charge of horoscopes for next issues," Luneth admitted.

"Ok… well what about you Hana?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're just about done with that other article right?" Firion asked. "The one with the interviews… and they won't really let you report on more than that."

"Well what did you have in mind for her to do?" Laguna asked, setting his red marking pen down. "She can't write your article as well.

"Fine… but she can at least keep me company. I feel like I'm the only sane person there," Firion said, holding his forehead.

Terra gave a sympathetic smile since she knew very well how they got. She shared a class with Kefka and Kuja and they along with Genesis were practically the club. Hana also found the sad look on Firion's face endearing. He was normally pretty level headed, but the Drama club was pulling at his sanity.

"Of course I'll come with you, Firion," she beamed. "I don't do much after school and I'm just finishing my rough draft of Zell's interview."

"I knew I liked you for a reason. Meet me at the auditorium right after classes," Firion said.

He then walked across the room and sat at a desk and began pulling various supplies from his bag and everyone returned to their tasks. After a few minutes Hana stood and presented her draft to Terra.

"I'm going to go get lunch now. Here's my draft," she said.

"Thank you," Terra said, taking the sheets of paper.

"I'll go too," Luneth said, standing. "Bye Terra. Bye everyone. I'll see you this afternoon."

Hana and Luneth exited the classroom to make their way to the cafeteria, starving after working so hard on their articles. However, they were barely down the hall and about to turn the corner when they were greeted by an unexpected sight. Standing by one of the hall windows was none other than Zell Dincht being picked on by three other students.

She knew who they were. They were Seifer Almasy and his friends Fuujin and Raijin of the disciplinary committee. The disciplinary committee were the hall monitors and police of the school, enforcing the dress code and general good behavior. Why were they cornering Zell like a pack of hyenas? Did Zell do something wrong?

Without warning Seifer went as if to swing at Zell and immediately Hana gasped, calling attention to herself and Luneth.

Seifer stopped in mid swing and turned his head to look at the newcomers.

"What's going on here?" Luneth asked, a scowl appearing on his young face. He didn't like seeing bigger people pick on those smaller than them, especially since he was small himself.

Seifer smirked and stepped back from Zell.

"Who's this, huh, Chicken Wuss?" the towering blond asked, stepping towards the two 1st years.

"GIRLFRIENDS?" Fuujin guessed.

"They could just be passersby, ya know," Raijin suggested.

"Well I guess we'll have to see to why they're roaming the halls like this," Seifer said. "Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?"

Seifer was drawing ever closer to Luneth and Hana and involuntarily the smaller students drew back.

"Hana! Just leave them alone, Seifer you jerk!" Zell growled.

Seifer shot a mocking look back at Zell and then faced the other two again.

"Hana, huh?" Seifer asked. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Seifer tapped his chin as if in thought.

"Aa, yes that's right… Ultimecia… she told me about you, Miss Hana. You caused a bit of trouble for her."

"I didn't do anything," Hana said. She found her self suddenly back into a corner, her back was pressing against the hall wall.

"Really? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Seifer asked. "Ultimecia doesn't normally warn me about people she doesn't consider a threat."

Seifer raised a hand to touch Hana's chin and she winched against his touch.

"Stop it!" Luneth called almost lunging forward, but he suddenly found himself in Raijin's hold.

"Your fight is with me!" Zell called from the other side. He reached out for Seifer's sleeve but he batted the arm away.

"When Ultimecia tells Seifer to pounce, he pounces, ya know," Raijin said offhandedly.

Seifer's cheeks became tinged with a little red.

"Shut up!" Seifer growled at his comrades.

"WHIPPED!" Fuujin taunted.

Raijin and Fuujin began laughing but Luneth, Zell and Seifer merely scowled. Hana chose that opportunity to try and slip from Seifer's grip, trying to duck beneath his arm, but he quickly caught her and pushed her back into the position.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Suddenly a commanding voice came out of no where. Hana's eyes widened, and so did the others in the hallway. They knew that voice. It was Mateus!

Seifer immediately stepped away from Hana, and she slunk further into her corner. Luneth came to her side, taking her arm.

"Mateus, what are you doing in the hall ways?" Seifer asked, trying to be casual.

"Don't bother me with such formalities. I don't need an excuse to roam my territory do I?" the Emperor asked.

"You're so cocky. One day someone's going to throw you off your pedestal," Seifer spat.

"I'd like to see them try," Mateus replied coolly. "Who put you up to this?"

"Do you need to ask?" Seifer countered.

"No. I think I know."

"Good," Seifer said. He began to walk away and Fuujin and Raijin fell into step behind him. "And trust me, I'll let her know just how you came to little Hana's protection."

-to be continued-

Fuujin, Raijin - FFVIII

thanks for reading. please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

An: thank you for being patient with me. and i got a review asking about cloud. sorry! I didn't even realize he's not in this at ALL! oh gawd. what a big slip up! i even managed to include Genesis when I hate him! The FFVII cameos have been Genesis, Zack and Tifa. I am going to have to remedy this some way and include Cloud and Sephiroth somehow.

Chapter 9

Everyone in the hallway watched silently as Seifer and his friends sauntered away. Zell, Hana, and Luneth were at a loss as to what to say and Mateus was watching Seifer's back as he retreated. It wasn't until Seifer fully rounded the corner and the sound of his footsteps diminished, that someone dared speak.

"Thank you," Luneth said with a curt yet polite nod. "You really helped us out back there."

Mateus, who was still staring down the hall suddenly brought his attention to the three lower classmen in front of him.

"Yeah, thanks, Captain!" Zell agreed cheerfully, then suddenly clenched his fists and began shaking in anger. "I can't stand that guy. He thinks he can pick on anyone and call them whatever name he thinks of! You showed him!"

"Did I?" Mateus asked, with a bored expression on his face.

"Yeah! Well, I'll see ya today at practice. I'm going to lunch," Zell said, walking off and waving.

"Bye, Zell. Be careful," Hana called out.

Mateus let out a snort at her advice, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You're the one who was backed into a corner."

Hana looked up at him in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"--And what about Seifer?" Luneth jumped in.

"What about him?" the Emperor asked.

Luneth shook his silver head, "He mentioned something about Ultimecia. She's your girlfriend, right? What does she have against Hana?"

Mateus quietly studied Luneth face with a blank expression. He had never noticed this boy before, but he was apparently a first year and one of Hana's friend, probably from journalism class. He was short with a round pale face, framed by silver locks pulled into a messy ponytail. The boy didn't look at him with the sort of awe and fear he seemed to inspire from the others. That seemed to be something he and his friend Hana shared. The boy was obviously smart too, immediately sensing that there was a link between Mateus and Hana's being cornered in the hall.

"Hmm, you're smart, kid," the Emperor began. The young boy's countenance brightened at the complement, but Mateus wasn't finished. "--under normal circumstances, that is. These are not normal circumstances, I assure you. Ultimecia is not my girlfriend and what she has against Hana has nothing to do with me."

Luneth's eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you."

Mateus shrugged indifferently as if encouraging him to believe whatever he wanted, and merely turned his body again towards Hana. She looked up at him with her wide light brown eyes. Looking down he noticed her really for the first time. She was much shorter than him, but so were most of the girls in the school. She also had shoulder length straight brown hair that had been warn today in a single small plait. Some strands weren't long enough to reach so they framed her face and blended with her side bang.

"Well?"

The sound of Luneth's voice broke Mateus away from his observations and he straightened his posture further and flipped some of his long hair behind his shoulder and then replaced his hand on his hip.

"I'll be speaking to Hana alone now," he said.

It was a statement and was said with such deliberateness that both Hana and Luneth knew they had little other choice than to follow through. Yet, Luneth's eyes went from Mateus to Hana as if trying to think of what to do. His shoulders were tense in contemplation. Mateus could already tell where his thoughts were taking him. Chances were the little first year was torn between demanding further explanation or assuring Hana she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to.

Luneth sighed, closing his eyes to take in a breath. When he opened them they shifted to Hana.

"Hana," he said. "You don't have to--"

The Emperor felt a smirk tugging at his lips. He loved being right. He held up his hand ready to interrupt and let the little worm know that he was wrong and that Hana did have to, but the girl was quicker.

"No it's fine," Hana said, to both Luneth and Mateus' surprise.

"Hana?" Luneth asked.

Hana shook her head, "He's the captain of the Blitzball team. I am working on the assignment, remember. Don't worry about me."

Luneth wavered for a moment, then sent Mateus a wary glance before nodding, "Ok. Well, see ya in the cafeteria."

That said, Luneth turned on his heel and headed off the same direction as Zell had disappeared to. As soon as Luneth was gone Hana let out a sigh of relief that made Mateus curious. What had made her so anxious?

"Luneth is such a worrier," Hana giggled.

"Really now," Mateus said, uninterested.

Hana nodded cheerfully. "Yeah, he's always trying to act like some kind of knight in shining armor. He gets even worse if it's Terra."

Mateus merely turned his back. "Follow me" he said before walking off.

"H,hey!" Hana said, beginning to walk after him. "Were you listening?"

"You weren't speaking about anything relevant."

"Well it would behoove you to listen," Hana scolded.

The Emperor stopped abruptly and Hana almost ran into his back. She stopped just in time and he turned around to face her, sending her a look that she didn't quite know what to make of.

"And please tell me, Miss Hana. Why would it behoove me to listen to you ramble about a 1st year runt with a complex?"

Hana blushed, ducking her head down a little and peering up at him through her bangs, embarrassed.

"Just testing you?" she asked, softly.

"Please don't. It's irritating. I pride myself on my high tolerance levels but you're wearing thin my patience."

"Woah!" Hana raised her hands in front of her and stepped back. "What are you going on about now? I have never interfered with anything you've done and I certainly didn't ask you to come and get Seifer off of my back either. Whatever it is that crawled up your butt and died is your problem not mine. Don't take it out on me."

The Emperor almost was surprised by Hana's outburst, but then realized he was talking to the most idiotic of all freshman to ever walk the halls of Dissidia High. He knew from the day she blew up at him for knocking her down on the street that she was a strange one. He didn't let her attitude eat at him… or rather he was trying not to let her attitude bother him. His face stayed perfectly straight, but his silence attested to the fact that her outburst both irritated and disturbed him. Who did she think she was?

Automatically, one of his hands shot up to rub at his temple, but he caught himself and pretended he was merely pushing his bangs away.

"Well?" Hana asked.

Mateus only looked at her blankly.

"You wanted to talk to me. It's lunch and I only have a few minutes if I wanted to grab something," Hana said, with no hinting of the earlier frustration in her voice. She was looking at him expectantly.

Mateus found her sudden shift in attitude unnerving and he found himself having to reevaluate his approach of the topic. He wanted to ask her about the Blitzball manager position, preferably in a private place. In privacy he had the upper hand because there was no one to witness any tactics he wished to employ.

"Let's talk on the roof," he said.

"But--"

"Enough!"

Mateus couldn't take any more of this, he took Hana by the arm and waltzed her into the nearest empty classroom and closed the door. Hana was shocked by his force, but when Mateus turned to face her he was the very perfect picture of cool, calm and collected.

"Ok, what's going on?" Hana asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I just wanted to talk about something important to both of us," he said.

"What?" Hana asked. "Can't this wait?"

"No. Sit down."

"Ok, you're crossing a line here. I don't want to talk right now. You think you can just order me around?"

"Yes," Mateus replied.

Hana quickly rushed to the door but he moved his body in the way. She tried to reach around him but he stopped her. She tried again on the other side, but he grabbed that wrist as well. He let go and she pouted furiously.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked.

Hana looked up at him with her brow furrowed and her mouth in a pout. How dare he trap her in this room just to talk. Last time she checked talking was done in nice friendly circumstances. Yet, his face was still as stoic as ever, as if these proceedings were an everyday thing for him.

Hana tried one more time to get by him but he successfully blocked her exit. He was Dissidia's goalie after all.

"I won't ask again…"

"Good," Hana shot back and reached again for the door, jabbing an elbow into the Emperor's midsection.

Mateus laughed. It wasn't the kind of laugh that someone gave when they heard a really funny joke. Instead it was a deep sultry laugh that left Hana just a bit uncomfortable. She stopped struggling and stepped back and she saw him smirking, eyes flashing with some untold emotion.

"Lowly worm," Mateus said. "I was going to have fun and play with you for a little while. I do so love dangling carrots. It makes it fun for everyone don't you think? Give it up. You're outmatched."

"I'm no worm," Hana shot back, but she stepped back and leaned against the desk. "Fine let's talk."

"I'm done talking. I gave you your chance to at least have some sort of semblance of choice. You wanted to be difficult so be it. I'll make it difficult."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blitzball, little girl. We need a manager and you're it."

"Me!?" Hana gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

Mateus shook his head and crossed the room, leaving the door unguarded. He knew he had her attention and she wouldn't try to escape any longer.

"Yes, you. Other than me you're the only other person here. As the new team manager please try to be a bit smarter."

"Hold on. Don't I have a say in this?"

"Well--" Mateus finally settled himself on top of the teacher's desk. "I did say I was planning on giving you some semblance of choice,… but you blew that opportunity. Now I'm just telling you. You're manager."

"Wait, I don't even know what managers do."

"That doesn't matter. I'll be telling you everything."

"So basically I'm doing your bidding?"

Mateus didn't answer. He instead began to play with a paperweight shaped like an airship that was on the desk.

"What made you think I would agree to something like that?" Hana asked.

"Why, I'm glad you asked," Mateus said, snapping to attention. "Actually it wasn't my idea at all."

"What?"

"It was Tidus. Tidus was the one who suggested you."

"T,tidus… but--"

"How does that make you feel? Happy, I presume. You'd do it for him right?"

"I don't believe you," Hana said, although her heart rate jumped a little at the mention of the bubbly blond.

"Oh, you don't have to believe me. It'll all be clear soon enough. He's going to ask you and when he does you're going to say yes and then you're going to follow exactly what I say."

"And again, what makes you think I would agree to that?"

"Simple really," Mateus replied. "You like Tidus… a lot. Why wouldn't you do that for him? Oh and don't worry I have insurance as well."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Hana asked.

"Insurance."

They both stared at each other, daring the other to act. Hana didn't know what that paper was, but she knew he didn't know her well enough to have anything on her. Confident, she shrugged his threat away.

"You're bluffing."

Mateus laughed again in that deep manner that sent a chilling feeling up her spine.

"Am I?"

Mateus turned the paper over revealing the picture of Tidus that Bicky took.

"Am I bluffing now?" he asked in a way that could only be described as sinister. "You're going to say yes and you're going to follow every word I say."

-to be continued-

thanks for reading please review!!! i was thinking the emperor got OOC a lot in this chapter. D:


	10. Chapter 10

AN: didn't mean to go so long without an update. A LOT of stuff happening at school lately. Will hopefully be back on the ball though. not really sure about this chapter but there's a lot of cameos.

Chapter 10

"Klauser?"

Bartz caught the ball in his arms and turned towards the speaker, looking up from his position in the pool only to see Mateus standing at the edge with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean, Captain?" Bartz asked.

"That. That in your arms. You're supposed to be running speed drills why is there a ball in your hands?" The Emperor asked.

"Uhm-- Well what had happened was Zidane had--"

"Hey don't put my name into this!" Zidane interjected.

"Zidane," Tidus began. "At least let him finish."

"Yeah at least let me finish," Bartz said. Zidane stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

The Emperor merely shook his head. He had assigned Bartz, Zidane and Tidus to run speed drills. That required no ball whatsoever. Mateus stuffed the ball under his arm.

"Bartz, Zidane, 10 laps around the pool. Tidus I need to talk to you," Mateus said.

"O,ok," Tidus replied. "You heard him guys. Be sure not to bother Squall and the others though."

Tidus swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. He grabbed his towel and wiped his face and Mateus watched silently as the younger teen got himself together. After wiping his face, Tidus draped his towel over his shoulders and looked up at his captain expectantly.

"Don't you want to go to nationals again this season?" Mateus asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Tidus asked.

"You're being too lenient. They're running speed drills. Look," Mateus gestured over Tidus' shoulder. "Leon's following my instructions. He, Gabranth, and Squall are running a passing drill. 2 on 1 just like I said."

It was true. Leon and the others were following the directions and hadn't deviated at all in the short time that Mateus had left them to check on Zell who was leading the beginners in a dribbling exercise.

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up about it, Mateus," Tidus said, stretching and putting both hands behind his head. "Zidane and I are the fastest in the district."

"Training and dedication are what keeps you the fastest," the Emperor replied.

Tidus sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, it's actually about Hana," Mateus said. He didn't miss the way Tidus eyes lit up at the name.

"Really? Did you think about it?"

The Emperor nodded, "Yes. I think you're right. She is a good candidate."

"Woohoo!" Tidus cheered. He patted Mateus on the back roughly. "I knew you'd listen."

Mateus shrugged Tidus hand away in disgust.

"Some of the guys were saying that you don't listen to me, but I think you do. You're a good guy."

If Mateus was confused by the statement he didn't show it. Instead he began to walk away saying,

"I'm going to join Leon and the others. You make sure Bartz and Zidane stay on their laps."

Tidus nodded and went off beaming. He didn't think Mateus listened to him, so he was really surprised when he was told that he should ask Hana to be the team manager. Ever since being named as Assistant Captain, all Tidus ever really did was back up and support whatever decisions Mateus made, so it was nice to be able to make some of his own. Tidus resolved to ask Hana that very afternoon.

* * *

Drama club was just as crazy as Firion had said. As soon as they came in: Hana recognized Kefka and Kuja, who were bickering loudly. She shyly moved closer to Firion, almost disappearing behind him. She recognized them as Ultimecia's friends and she didn't want to be singled out again.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Baku and tell him we're here," Firion said, turning to look at her briefly and then walking away before she could reply.

Hana shifted, uncomfortably and found a spot against the wall by the door to lean against, and trying her best to blend in. It was then that she heard someone speaking nearby.

_"Legends shall speak_

_Of sacrifice at world's end_

_The wind sails over the water's surface_

_Quietly, but surely--"_

Genesis Rhapsodos recited, eyes closed and arms stretched out. He finished, drawing out the last words elegantly and waited for the needed applause.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" clapped Kefka. "Now can you say it backwards?"

Kuja nudged Kefka in the ribs and then clapped as well.

Genesis rolled his eyes at the two, and dropped his arms down. He scanned the room of thespians, only to stop when he saw Hana standing alone by the door.

"LOVELESS is timeless," Genesis said in welcome. "I'm glad you could come out here to appreciate true artistry."

"I'm actually with the journalism club," Hana replied.

"What happened to the guy they usually send over?" Genesis asked.

"He's talking to Mr. Baku," Kuja said, coming to Genesis' side. He looked at Hana, sending her a glance of recognition. "So you're in the same club as Firion, huh?"

Hana nodded politely, "Y, yeah. He asked me to come with him today. I hope you don't mind."

"No, never. An actor can never have too large an audience, isn't that right?" Genesis said.

"Like I care! I'm just here to work on the effects! Explosions! Explosions!" Kefka danced around Genesis and Kuja in a circle, but then he suddenly stopped, peeking close at Hana's face. "Oooh I rememeber you!"

Hana's heart leapt into her throat, beating wildly.

"Down boy," Kuja said, grabbing the back of Kefka's uniform blazer and bringing him to his side.

"Oh, you're no fun. Since when have you gotten so dull? I thought you loved playing with the little ones!" Kefka said, twisting from Kuja's hold and then wrapping a dark arm around the effeminate actor's neck.

"You're so uncultivated, Kefka," Kuja drawled. "Isn't he, Hana? That's why he's not suited for the stage."

"So you're an actor?" Hana asked.

"Why should the world exist without me? That wouldn't be fair."

"The world?" Hana asked.

"Yes. The world. The stage!" Kuja practically glowed as he said those words, and he threw his hands up in the air. "The world is a stage--"

"I like that," Kefka beamed.

"--And all the men and women merely players:

They have their exits and their entrances," Genesis chimed in.

"Aa, so you know more than LOVELESS then?" Kuja asked, eyeing his classmate coyly.

Hana merely watched with an insane sort of curiosity. Genesis looked half embarrassed and plenty annoyed by Kuja's teasing. Kefka let out a chilling guffaw. So these were Ultimecia's friends without Ultemicia. Quite a lively bunch they were.

"Hey, you guys. You giving my assistant a hard time?"

Hana, Kefka, Kuja, and Genesis turned to see Firion and Mr. Baku.

"Hey boys, mind if I borrow your leading man for a moment?"

Kuja, who at some point managed to wind his slender arms around Genesis disengaged himself.

"Not at all. Keep him if you'd like," Kuja replied.

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return,"_ Genesis said with a bow.

"Great," Firion said, trying his best to sound pleasant. "Well, Genesis. Let's get this over with."

Hana watched as Firion, Genesis disappeared with Mr. Baku into his office.

"So, Hana. Hana Hana," Kefka said, turning towards the girl.

"Leave her be," Kuja said. "She has nothing to do with us. She's Ultimecia's lightweight not ours."

He walked away and Kefka shrugged and followed, leaving Hana to sit alone for the remainder of the time Firion was in the office with Genesis. It was as Hana sat there alone that her mind began to think back once more onto the occurrence at lunch that day. She had been thinking about it all through her afternoon classes and even now she couldn't stop.

Mateus said that Tidus was going to ask her to be manager that afternoon once blitz ball practice was over, and if she didn't--

Hana didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't. She had just gotten closer to Tidus and even able to actually talk to him. She didn't want to lose that or have him think she was some fan girl. If she didn't take the Emperor's threats seriously then that's exactly what Mateus would make Tidus believe. She wanted to be more than that, and she wanted to prove to everyone that her feelings for Tidus were genuine.

Still, there was a great bit of dignity she would be losing by going ahead with it. Hana sighed. The only thing she could think to do would be to go along with it or be honest and tell Tidus everything when he asks her. Hana didn't want to do that though. Where exactly would she begin?

'Oh Tidus, I just want to let you know that your captain is blackmailing me with your photograph that I keep hidden in Leon's blitz ball magazine.'

Just thinking of it was ridiculous. Of course Tidus wouldn't believe her. Mateus was his captain. She was just some fake journalist pretending to have an interest in Blitzball.

She felt pathetic.

"Why the long face?"

Hana looked up and saw Firion staring down at her with a curious expression.

"You're not having any fun," Firion said after she failed to reply to his original question.

Hana shook her head, "No. It's fine. I suppose I'm just thinking about some things, is all."

Firion sat beside her, putting his notebook on his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Don't you have to observe their rehearsal?" Hana inquired.

Firion clicked his pen and turned to a blank sheet in his notebook.

"Actually, I've observed the past two rehearsals I'm thinking this one is more of the same. If we talk softly it shouldn't bother them," Firion said.

Hana sighed and watched as Genesis and the others gather around Mr. Baku as he gave out instructions. The theatre club was small. Besides, Kuja, Genesis and Kefka, it consisted of 3 other guys: Blank, Marcus, Cinna and a pretty girl named Ruby.

"Ok. Places everyone we'll be starting at act II scene iv," Baku said, sitting in a seat.

"I hate LOVELESS," Firion sighed, scribbling a sword onto his paper. "They should have done 'I Want to Be Your Canary'."

"I didn't know you were a fan of the theatre," Hana commented, softly, not tearing her eyes away from the drama in front of her.

Genesis and Kuja were trading lines and Marcus was standing on the sidelines looking unaffected. They were the three heroes of the play and Ruby was the love interest of Genesis' character.

"I'm not really," Firion said. "It's just… Garnet really likes that play. She would have really liked to see it."

Hana widened in surprise, "I didn't realize you two were close."

Firion this time looked embarrassed and scratched his cheek.

"N,no. It's not like that," Firion said. "Besides, there's already someone that's special to me."

"You have a girlfriend?" Hana asked but then realized she might have crossed a line and quickly apologized. "I, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry!"

"No it's fine. I'm not with anyone," chuckled the 2nd year boy. "So, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Is there someone special in your life?"

Immediately, Hana thought of Tidus and her cheeks began to redden just a little. It was barely noticeable, but Hana's self consciousness made her look down at her lap and play with the fabric of her skirt. She noticed a piece of string hanging from the hem and began to coil it around her index finger idly.

Firion chuckled, "I take that as a yes."

Hana's shoulders tensed and she looked up at him with a slight pout.

"It's not like that!" she exclaimed as loud as possible without disturbing the actors.

Firion teased. "So who's the lucky guy? Is it someone from the blitz ball team?"

Hana let out a sigh without thinking.

"Is this what you were thiking about earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier, you said you were thinking. Were you thinking about the guy in blitz ball?"

Hana met Firion's gaze and saw that he looked concerned.

"I guess… technically," Hana replied.

"You like someone in blitz ball?"

"It's not about someone I like," Hana answered truthfully.

"You're not being bullied are you?"

"N,no!" Hana looked offended, although his accusation wasn't far from the truth. "I'm not really sure what it is really. I'm just confused is all."

Hana's eyes once more fell to her lap where she continued to play with the hem of her skirt. Her leg bounced nervously. She really didn't know what to say. She barely knew Firion outside of journalism club and this was really the first time she talked to him for any length of time. She did like Tidus, but that was really the source of her troubles. It was a bit different from that, but she reasoned telling Firion about what happened with her and Mateus would likely be a mistake. Maybe if it were anything else she wouldn't have hesitated to talk to the 2nd year, but Firion already didn't like the blitz ball captain as it was. The only person she could talk to about this was Bicky and Hana hadn't had a chance to talk to her all day.

"Well, you know you can talk to me when you're ready. I don't mind."

"Thank you."

Hana was glad that Firion left it at that. As much as she knew she had to face her situation soon, she wasn't ready just yet.

------

Meanwhile, it was after Blitzball practice and a happy Tidus was getting dressed really quickly after getting out of the showers that afternoon.

"Hey Tidus!" Bartz asked from where he stood at his locker. "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, normally you're the last one to leave," noted Ingus.

Tidus just smiled cryptically and shook his hair out like a wet puppy.

"I bet it's a date," Zidane commented.

"Oh shush up, Zidane. It's always about a girl with you," Bartz teased.

Zidane shook his head, "No. I think I'm right. What else would make Tidus so giddy?"

"I don't know," Bartz said. He looked over at Squall. "What do you think, Squall?"

"Whatever," was the lion's reply.

"See, even Squall agrees."

"No, it's not about a girl," Tidus finally said.

"I was right."

Zidane pouted, "then what is it about, huh?"

"Well, I'm going home early because I have to be home early. Simple as that," Tidus explained. "I've been going home early all week."

"No, it can't be that simple. Sure you've been going home early every day this week, but this is even early for your early… if that makes sense," Bartz deduced.

"Welllll," Tidus looked over at the Emperor who was adjusting his uniform jacket quietly in a corner. "Mateus and I decided on who we want as manager."

-to be continued-

cameos:

tantalus theatre troop: baku, cinna, marcus, blank, ruby - FFIX

LOVELESS - FFVII

'I want to be your canary' - FFIX

And I finally decided to make Kuja's last name Tribal as well.

thanks for reading. please review.

ALSO! the with the substitutes (Leon and Zell) out of the way it's time to get with the actual dissidia cast interviews. I'm leaving Tidus and Emperor for the last two slots but I haven't decided on who to make go next so far. i have someone i'm leaning towards though...

let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: finals are next week. I wanted to update before i had to do those!

Chapter 11

Tidus did have to get home early that day. His father was still in town and his mother was nagging at him for staying around school longer than necessary. Tidus sighed, not looking forward to getting home but he quickly fixed the smile on his face. Just because he was a little miffed about his father's presence didn't mean he couldn't keep his eyes towards positive matters.

One positive thing was the first game of the season against Lix High School in two days. The other was asking Hana to be the manager. He had been told that his attitude was infectious and that his smile left the entire room beaming a little brighter. Tidus would take their word for it he supposed, but he felt like Hana's presence could help the team a lot more as well.

Last year as manager they had Cissnei. Between the banter between her and Zack and her strict but well meaning regiments the team was in top condition for the season. She managed to keep everyone in a light yet serious mood and he felt Hana had the same qualities. He barely knew her of course, but Tidus figured he was a pretty good judge of character. She had only been interviewing the team for a few days and already Zell and Leon seemed to like her a lot.

Tidus entered the school building from the gym and went across the school where he knew the journalism club room was at. He was pretty sure the club would be letting out soon and he was right. As soon as he neared the door opened and several students exited, chatting amongst each other. It was Maria, Firion, followed by Luneth, and Hana.

He approached, quickening his pace and joined the group.

"Hey, I got to you just in time," Tidus beamed. "Hello everyone."

He waved at the other journalism students then returned his gaze to Hana who seemed unwilling to meet his stare.

"Were you looking to talk to someone?" Firion asked, looking from Hana to Tidus and not failing to also notice the young girl's sudden discomfort under Tidus gaze. He began to wonder if Tidus was the reason Hana was acting strangely during the Drama Club meeting earlier, but he kept quiet about that suspicion.

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to Hana for a bit," Tidus said brightly.

Hana's hands were clasped together behind her back and she unconsciously began wringing her fingers a little. Was this where Tidus would ask his question? She hadn't even made her decision yet. She definitely wasn't ready and she felt her heart beat quicken a slight increment.

"You're with the Blitzball team, right?" Luneth asked.

Tidus nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hana asked, finally swallowing her nervousness. She would take things as they come.

Tidus scratched his cheek and let out a soft laugh, "Do you mind if we walk a little ways together?"

Hana shrugged and turned to her friends, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She was nervous but she knew it would be strange if she hesitated about talking to him. It certainly wasn't Tidus fault that she was being blackmailed by his captain after all. He was the innocent party in this and she wanted him to remain that way.

"Ok, bye then," Maria said.

Hana nodded and said her goodbye as well and then she and Tidus disappeared the way he came. They walked in silence down the halls and towards the gym, exiting the school from the back doors.

"You're pretty quiet," Tidus commented when they got outside.

"Oh?" Hana asked, clutching her bag with white knuckles. "I suppose I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Tidus questioned.

She was surprised to hear him inquire about what was on her mind, but she didn't take offense to it. He did sound like he was genuinely interested.

"Aa, it's nothing," she replied, hating to lie to him so blatantly. "I'm just thinking of a project I have to get started on soon."

"You've been busy with school then?"

Hana shook her head and they passed the school gates and stepped onto the busy sidewalk of the city.

"No, it's not that. I just like to do things early."

"Oh, I'm glad then--" TIdus said, stretching is arms in a very animated fashion.

"You are?"

Tidus dropped his arms and nodded, "Yeah. If you were really busy I would have to reconsider asking you what I wanted to ask."

Hana held back a grimace. So he did plan to ask, just like that stupid Mateus said he would.

"What were you thinking to ask?" Hana asked, feeling her palms begin to sweat against the leather straps of her school bag.

"Simple really," Tidus stopped and reached out, touching Hana's wrist lightly with his fingers, but not bothering to grasp at her.

She stopped as well, looking up at him with wide honey colored eyes. She kicked herself for taking in the boyish look upon his face and greedily memorized the way the wind danced in his fluffy blond hair. As she stared she was also aware of the heat of his fingers, pulsing against her cool wrist. She had never been so close to Tidus before and the very intensity of his gaze froze her. His face morphed from childlike to a more puzzled expression and she realized belatedly that he had asked her something.

"What?" she asked in an almost whisper.

"You said you wanted to show me how great Blitzball can be," Tidus said, looking gravely serious.

Hana couldn't find her voice, so she merely nodded. It was true. She did say that, and when put that way there was no reason for her to refuse him. She supposedly loved Blitzball, a sport she really knew nothing about but for his sake she wanted to continue to deception.

"Then please," he said, dropping his fingers from where they brushed her arm. "Accept this offer."

She wanted to say yes so bad. She wanted to say yes and fall into his arms. So she did, minus the falling into his arms part. She remained rooted right in her place on the sidewalk. His eyes danced happily at her reply.

"Really!?" his voice peaked with excitement. "I'm really happy! You know I had to convince Mateus to take you but I know you'll do great."

"M,mateus didn't want me?" she asked, not knowing why she stuttered.

Albeit, the Emperor had told her earlier that it wasn't his idea, so she shouldn't have been so surprised, but part of her was annoyed to know she was just a compromise. Did he not think her capable of doing her job?… Whatever that entailed. She really didn't want to be following his orders all day that bit was for sure.

She then noticed Tidus bringing a canary colored sheet of folded stationary from his uniform pocket.

"What's that?"

Tidus handed it to her, "It's a note from Mateus." He explained. "He told me to give that to you once you accept.."

Hana reached out her hand and accepted it graciously.

Tidus then looked at his watch.

"Ok, I'm going to be late. I need to get going now," Tidus said. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Hana waved him off and then looked down to regard the pretty golden sheet in her hand. She found it a bit endearing to know that the Emperor used stationary when writing notes, but when she really thought about it it wasn't all that surprising a thought. He seemed like he would have fine taste. The thought of the Emperor in a stationary store filled with middle aged women and attempting to select just the perfect paper and pen color contrast brought a tiny smile to the 1st year's mouth.

Hana walked towards a nearby bench and sat down, unfolding the note and was met with a letter written in beautiful purple handwriting. It had a very regal appearance and she scoffed at how a guy like that could even really exist. He seemed to have an ego way too big for the Blitzball team let alone Dissidia High.

With that thought in mind, she began to read.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading. please review and tell me what you think and of any ooc and opinions. and i decided next victim will be bartz for the interview


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Dex L'Arbre = ExDeath. Dex is derived from Ex and the "D" in death. L'Arbre is french for Tree!!! I figured since this is a High school AU nobody would name their son Death or ExDeath. Gil Gamesh is Gilgamesh.

Chapter 12

_I believe it's safe to assume you have accepted the offer Tidus extended towards you. At the end of this letter there will be a list of important numbers and a summary of your duties. Tomorrow for your daily interview you'll be speaking with Bartz Klauser._

_----  
_

The note was simple really and it wasn't even the least bit threatening. In fact, if forced to describe it, she would have said it was downright cordial. The Emperor was a strange fellow indeed. He was absolutely unapproachable, spiteful and arrogant. He was the only person she knew who could call someone by their name and then in the next moment turn right around and call them an insect or worm within the same breathe. Strange really. One could never know his true feelings towards something: unless of course one were to assume he only accommodated those who suited his purposes.

Hana sighed and stood, knowing that if she lollygagged any longer Refia and Bicky would be wondering where she was. Since working with the Blitzball team the past couple of days she hadn't had a lot of time to talk to her best friends, but she surely had a lot to tell them. With that thought she began to make her way to the nearby ice cream parlor.

When she got there Refia and Bicky were already seated in their customary booths, nursing a milkshake each. Hana slid in beside Refia and greeted them with a smile.

"So--" Bicky said with a grin that made Hana squirm though she was pretty sure she did nothing wrong. "Firion told me you left school with Tidus today."

Immediately Hana's face flushed dramatically.

"What the--!?" Hana gasped. "There's no 'Hi Hana. How are you?'"

Refia let out a laugh and shook her head, "You know Bicky. She's always straight to the point. We've been waiting here wondering when you'd show up. We were almost about to give up though. Especially since Firion told us you went off with Tidus and all."

Hana rubbed her cheeks in an attempt to force the color away.

"I assure you it was completely innocent," she said. "It was Blitzball related. That's all. So what about you two? What have you all been working on?"

"Art club is the same as usual. Nothing to report here," Refia sighed.

"That's why you should join newspaper," Hana pressed.

"No way," Refia grimaced. "Although that would mean I get to be with you, Bicky, Luneth and Arc."

"Exactly."

"Anyway," Refia rolled her eyes. "We went out into the yard and practiced drawing whatever we saw outside. Not very interesting if you ask me."

"Yeah, well while you're drawing scenery I've been taking pictures of the big scoop," Bicky beamed.

Refia and Hana exchanged glances.

"Big Scoop?" they asked.

Bicky nodded, "Yep. You're looking at the very photographer of the greatest scandal at Dissidia High. Secret inside look at the training regiment of the disciplinary committee."

"There's going to be an article on the disciplinary committee?" Hana asked, making a weird face.

"Yep. Written by Terra and photography done by yours truly. I think I'm really establishing my place in Dissidia photo journalistic history."

"Speaking of photo journalism. Do you think you can come to the first game on Friday? We're playing Lix and I'm planning on full coverage."

"Ok," Bicky said. "But I thought you said you were only doing player interviews. Do you have clearance to do game coverage?"

Hana shook her head, "I was always able to do game coverage. But that doesn't matter now anyway because you're looking at the new manager of the Dissidia High Boy's Blitzball team."

It was a title she didn't want to take at first but after saying it out loud, Hana felt herself swell a little with pride.

"What? You're the manager?" Refia gasped.

"Yes. That's what Tidus had to ask me about today and that's why we left school together."

"I'm surprised you agreed, to be honest," said Bicky.

"Why is that?"

"You hate the Emperor. It doesn't make sense that you would subject yourself to his company any more than you have to, even if it's for a chance to get closer to Tidus."

"The.. The Emperor-- I mean Captain isn't so bad."

Bicky looks surprised at that and Hana was just as surprised by the words that came from her own mouth. Of course the Emperor was bad. He was awful. He didn't care one bit about anyone but himself, he treated others as if they were beneath him, and he was even blackmailing her to take the position. He was terrible and nothing she saw in him the past few days could redeem him other than the fact that he could be quite polite when he wanted to be.

"Does he have a heart of gold beneath that crunchy exterior?" Bicky challenged.

"A,actually-- Maybe you're right. Maybe he is that bad but--" Hana rubbed her arm and looked every which way but at her friends. "But I have my reasons."

Hana knew that Bicky and Refia would have more questions but she was happy that they got the hint that she wasn't ready to talk about it. She just wasn't ready to admit the situation just yet. Refia and Bicky were her best friends but she didn't want to get them involved.

----------

"A double date?" Kuja asked, blinking at Claudia with an incredulous expression.

"Well, yeah," Claudia Darkness replied in a straightforward manner.

She, Kuja, and Ultimecia were standing near the front gate of the school, having met up after their various club activities. The trio lived in the same direction so they often made the trip home together. Though if it hadn't been for Kefka's influence they probably wouldn't be so nice to Kuja. The two girls thought the boy to be immature but they humored him regardless.

They had just met up when Claudia had put on a rather uncharacteristic proposition. It was common knowledge at the school that Claudia had a boyfriend, but it was rare that she would bring him up. She was a simple girl who rarely talked about herself after all. Her friends talked enough about themselves as it was.

"What brought that on, Claudia?" Kuja asked.

"The Blitzball team is playing Lix this Friday and I'm going to be attending. We figured that after the game going out on a double date would be pretty fun. We never dated in a group before so it'll be different. What do you think, Mecia?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Ultimecia shrugged one of her light colored locks over her shoulders in indifference. "You know how Mattie feels about dates."

Claudia frowned, "No. I don't know how 'Mattie' feels. Enlighten me."

"He's really busy, is all," Ultimecia replied. "Being captain and all."

"Dex is Captain too and he always has time for me," Claudia pointed out.

Ultimecia held back a glower at her friend. She really didn't want to talk about her non-relationship with Mateus, especially with someone like Kuja around who really wasn't part of the crew and didn't need to know.

"Just talk to Mateus and see what he says. He's going to be at the game too so afterwards he won't have anywhere to go," reasoned Claudia.

Ultimecia hesitated and Kuja took that opportunity to speak up, "Why not invite someone else who's in a more stable relationship?"

Ultimecia all but growled. "Are you insinuating that Mattie and I aren't stable?"

"I'm not saying that," Kuja said with a sinister curl of his lip, as if glad to have something to hold over the other girl's head. He knew how they all really felt about him and that they merely tolerated his presence so it was nice when he could really get under their skins.

On the outside, Ultimecia appeared unaffected by Kuja's remark but it dug at her. She never really knew where she and Mateus really stood in their fling because he would always shut down all of her attempts to put a label on it.

"Your problem was that you gave in too easily," Kuja was saying, grin still in place. "A guy doesn't like that, you know? Well… They like it, but that's not what keeps them. You let him have all the benefits of a relationship without actually making him work for it."

"Are you trying to say something?" Ultimecia asked, looking at him in a menacing manner.

"Oh, no. Not at all," Kuja said. "I'm not trying to say anything. I'm saying it. Mateus will never date you."

In regards to what happened next, Kuja didn't know which amused him more. The look of absolute horror that passed over Ultimecia's face or that slight bowing of her head that let him know that he had just voiced the very fears that plagued her head. He, Kuja Tribal, bested Ultimecia.

Oh, he couldn't wait to let Kefka know!

"You-- You don't know what you're taking about! What would you know?" Ultimecia suddenly retorted, her usual demeanor restored. She was glaring down at him haughtily. "As far as I'm concerned nobody wants you."

Kuja's grin only widened and that infuriated Ultimecia further.

"Come on, Claudia," the girl said, turning to her friend. "We really don't have any reason to associate with this kid."

"Yes, yes, I know," Kuja said. "I'm just a charity case."

Ultimecia quickened her pace and Claudia followed behind her, but that didn't stop Kuja's words from reaching their ears.

"But you're not the only one who's taken in a few strays."

Kuja didn't expect Ultimecia to turn around, and really he didn't know what he meant by that. It was probably bluffing for the most part. However, he did have to admit that he probably did have Ultimecia thinking. He knew she figured herself to be the only girl worthy of Mateus' attention and the only one capable of catching his eye, but she was clearly insecure. There could be no other reason why she made sure to practically terrorize any girl who so much as spoke two words to the student council president.

It wasn't that he cared whether or not the Emperor and Ultimecia ever got together. He had no allegiance to anyone of the crew. The only reason he even talked to them was because he was acquainted with Kefka through drama club. Kuja had always been a loner throughout his school days so it was kind of nice to have a group to walk around with… that is, when they weren't busy teasing him. That really grated on his nerves.

"Hey, Kuja!"

Kuja bristled at the sound of his name being called a bit too excitedly. There was no way he could mistake the voice that was calling out to him. It would be silly to not recognize one's own brother, no matter how much he longed to deny it. Kuja turned around and observed as his brother and one of his cheery friends approached.

"What do you need?" Kuja asked.

"We're just walking home and saw you up ahead. What happened to Ultimecia and Claudia?" Zidane asked.

"They went on ahead without me."

Zidane frowned heavily at that news, but Kuja could tell the boy was merely feigning disappointment.

"Aa, that sucks," Zidane said. "What good is it when your older bro has such cute girlfriends and he won't even introduce them."

Bartz, Zidane's companion, let out a laugh, "Like you even had a chance with either of them."

"Don't under estimate my charm," Zidane retorted.

Kuja rolled his eyes in as elegant a fashion as he could muster and began to walk ahead again, resigning himself to his brother's companionship.

"Besides, Captain would probably have your head if you were making the moves on his girlfriend," Bartz noted.

"See, I don't get that though," Zidane said, pointedly.

"Get what?"

"Well," Zidane began. "I don't really see why everyone is just assuming that Captain and Ultimecia are going out. I mean first of all, she's the one always clinging on him. I've never seen him seem interested when she's around or talk about her when she's not there."

"So what?" Bartz replied. "I have never seen him show interest in anything or talk about anything except school or blitz ball."

"Exactly! If I were dating Ultimecia I certainly wouldn't be thinking about school or blitz ball--"

"One track mind," quipped Bartz.

"As for Claudia Darkness well," Zidane let out a low whistle. "She doesn't really try to stand out from Ultimecia but I think she's not bad herself."

"And you wonder why you're single…" Kuja muttered.

"What?" Zidane looked at Kuja.

"Nothing," the drama student amended. "But Claudia has a boyfriend to you know."

"Who? Is he a student here too?"

"Actually he goes to Lix,," Kuja said. He didn't fail to notice how Bartz seemed to light up a bit at the mention of the other school. "The captain actually."

"Claudia's dating Dex!?" Bartz gasped. He looked totally shocked.

"Ouch. You don't have to yell in my ear," Zidane whined.

Bartz shook his head, "No. It's just… Dex dating someone as hot as Claudia is just so funny. If you think our Captain's a bit one dimensional then you haven't met Dex."

Zidane shrugged, "So apparently Lix has a machine for a captain then?"

Bartz nodded, "When I used to go to Lix Dex, Gil and I were in the running for captain. However, I ended up transferring here so Dex and Gil got captain and co-captain positions by default. I wouldn't be worried about that team. Dex is a machine and Gil's really good too but that's basically it."

"That's good to know," Zidane noted.

Bartz crossed his arms but didn't say anything. Instead he seemed to be in thought over something. Both Kuja and Zidane noticed the sudden change in the brunette's demeanor, and exchanged glances with one another.

"Uh, Bartz is everything all right?" Zidane finally asked as they neared a crosswalk and stopped to wait for the signal to change.

Bartz seemed to snap out of his thoughts suddenly, and his pensive expression changed back to his normal look.

"What? Did you say something?"

"No, not reall--"

"Look, I think I'm going to pass on coming over tonight. I have some homework. I'll cya later, ok."

"O,ok--" Zidane stuttered as Bartz turned and ran off in another direction. Zidane and Kuja watched, not even noticing that the crosswalk signal had turned to 'walk'.

"That's strange," Zidane frowned. "Do you think it was something we said?"

"The inner machinations of you friend's mind are an enigma."

"I'm not sure I follow."

Kuja sighed, "I suppose it can't be helped. You friend is from Lix, correct? Seems to me that the reality of playing against former team mates has finally sunk in. It's silly really. Teams are merely players working together to perform the perfect game. It's not so different than the stage really. Every production may sport a new cast of players but the true thespian can adapt to any situation. You athletes are such amateurs."

"What?" Zidane had a confused expression on his face.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

Zidane shook his head. Kuja simply sighed.

"And thus the curtain falls without a just finale!"

-to be continued-

ExDeath, Gilgamesh - FFV

AN: I know Gilgamesh isn't from only FFV but this one is specifically FFVs.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: sorry this took a while. During winter break my friend visited from elsewhere and I rarely see them. Now school is back in session but I plan to update this during school even if it kills me.

Chapter 13

"Being able to do what you want is to really get the best out of life."

Bartz Klauser - Dissidia Chocobo's Blitzball Team Left Forward

3rd Year, Class B

Ambidextrous

Strength - Speed, Throwing

Weakness - Defense

Worst Fear - Heights

Interests - Chocobos, cross country, traveling

* * *

Hana sighed as she kicked her feet out and began swinging them against the bench waiting for the boys to begin filing out, as usual. It seemed like they were taking longer than usual and Hana had a lot of things to get done. Not only were there a lot of forms to be filled out for equipment and club snacks, but she of course had her journalism club activities and by extension her interview with Bartz.

Practice started at 7 o'clock and Hana was sitting outside of the Blitzball clubroom. Mateus said punctuality was very important for the manager and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her new position. The door swung open and the players began filing out excitedly, the younger ones first.

Ingus was among them and he waved as he approached.

"Hey, Hana!" he grinned. "Who are you interviewing today?"

"Bartz," Hana replied.

"Oh, I like Bartz a lot," said Ingus. "He's one of the oldest on the team but sometimes he can act just like us!"

It was just then when Bartz and Zidane decided to come strolling up behind the 1st year player.

"Who are we talking about?" Bartz asked, hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Oh! Good morning, Bartz, Zidane," Ingus greeted.

"Mornin'."

"Good morning," Hana greeted as well. "We were taking about you actually. It's your turn for the interview."

"Wha,what?" Bartz said, his light colored eyes widening partially. "I didn't know that. Why don't you tell us these things before hand?"

"A,actually I didn't know myself until last night, sorry," Hana apologized.

"Don't worry. It' fine!" Bartz said, smile slipping back in place. "I was just surprised is all. I don't mind being interviewed! In fact it'd be an honor."

"Yay!" Hana could barely contain her pleasure as she jumped up from her seat on the bench and shouldered her bag. She was so glad everyone on the team was really nice so far. Nobody seemed to have any objection to her presence.

"Ahem!"

A voice cleared and Hana, Bartz, Ingus, and Zidane's attention moved to the newcomer. It was of course none other than Mateus.

"First year, go do your stretches with Leon. Zidane, go to Tidus," commanded Mateus.

"Yes, Captain," Ingus replied, before scurrying away.

Zidane waved, "Be good for Hana, Bartz! Remember, I called dibs!"

Bartz let out a chuckle and Zidane scampered off gleefully.

"Dibs?" Hana questioned.

"Don't worry about him," Bartz said with an embarrassed but thoroughly amused look on his face. "He's a real kidder."

"Right, well if you two are finished?" Mateus cut in.

"Of course," Bartz said.

"Right, well today is your interview, and as a special bonus I'm allotting 20 minutes for this one," Mateus crossed his arms.

"Wh,what?" Hana gasped.

"Bartz can you leave Hana and I alone for a moment? In fact, why don't you go into Wakka's office and wait. She'll be with you shortly."

Once Bartz had walked away Mateus turned to regard Hana once more.

"Hana, how are you this morning?"

"Fine."

"Good. Do you have any idea why I wanted Bartz to be interviewed today?"

Hana shook her head.

"Figures," Mateus scoffed. "Look, Bartz is a transfer student here from Lix High School. He was a star player there and as such was in the running to be captain if he hadn't come here. This is what I want you to do, use this interview to gather as much on Lix as you can. I expect a clear and concise report on my desk by lunch period."

"Your desk?" Hana asked. "Like in your class?"

Mateus held up his hand as if to silence her, "Are you really as stupid as you put yourself out to be? I'll be in the student council office."

"What did you want me to ask?"

Mateus shrugged some of his long hair over his shoulder, "Consider this your first test. Do not disappoint me."

* * *

Sitting alone in Wakka's office, Bartz realized just how strange this all was to him. He had just came to Dissidia high school when he had found himself in the same exact seat in this exact office, talking to Wakka of the Besaid Aurochs. Sure the Aurochs weren't the best team ever, but they were pro and being coached by a Pro player was something Bartz, as a small town boy, never expected to ever experience.

Now here he was, some time later, in the same exact spot realizing that he was not only a member of the team, but a starting member. It was something to be proud of, he figured, especially with such talented members as Mateus and Tidus on the team… especially, Tidus. Bartz was having a lot of fun with the Dissidia team, but a part of him wondered if he was really supposed to be there.

The door opened and Bartz turned to regard the new comer. It was the girl reporter, Hana Latacia. He smiled happily. Back at Lix all of his friends were mostly girls, but at his new school it seemed the only place he managed to make any friends was in Blitzball.

"Hey, you ready?" Bartz asked.

Hana nodded and moved to sit across from him. She settled down in the seat, pulling a yellow legal pad from her leather school bag along with a ball-point pen. That done, she smoothed her skirt and crossed her legs, looking up at him expectantly. What was it did she want him to say? Weren't reporters the one who were supposed to ask the questions?

"Uhm… as you know, Mateus-- err I mean… Captain Palamecia said I could interview you for about 20 minutes today," she began finally, scribbling her pen against a corner of her page.

"Why's that?" Bartz asked.

Hana's shoulders straightened as she sat back against the seat, "You're from Lix. Actually, we wanted to see what your impression of Dissidia team was when compared to your old one."

"Well, I think that's not so much of a fair comparison," Bartz said.

"Why not?"

"To begin with, as much as I love Lix, Dissidia's a nationally ranked team and Lix is kind of out there and nobody really thought of us-- I mean them."

"Oh," Hana said. "I guess I never did either until now, to be honest. Hey why don't we start with something lighter. I'm sorry to bring that up so quickly. We have 20 minutes after all so why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure ok! Hmmm let's see-- oh! I love Chocobos. Back on my dad's farm I used to have my own. His name is Boko and--"

--------------

It was lunch time and Hana was putting the finishing touches on her report for Blitzball. She wanted to do it in a journalistic format considering she'd have to write it up for Terra soon regardless so knocking both out at once seemed the wise course. Unfortunately, however, she was running a bit behind schedule as Mateus clearly said by lunch and not during or after and so Terra's write up had to wait. She could only hope he wasn't as meticulous as he was thought to be.

"Hey, you're sure writing fast, what is that? Last minute homework?" Firion asked as he and Maria entered the room with their lunches.

"Actually it's some last minute work for Captain Mateus," Hana admitted, not bothering to look up from her page.

"Really? What kind of work could you be up to for him?" Firion inquired.

Hana finally looked up from her paper when Maria and Firion sat at two desk near the one she was working at.

"It's just a report on one of the schools we're playing tomorrow. I'm not sure what he wants with it but it's no big deal since I got all my information on Bartz as well," Hana said, standing and slipping the report into her blue folder. She then stuck the folder under her arm. "Ok, I better turn this in now. Hopefully he's still in his office. Bye you two."

Hana turned to leave but Firion called out to her.

"Hana, wait," he said.

Hana stopped and looked at him with a questioning glance, "Yeah, Firion?"

"Never mind," Firion said. "You don't forget to eat lunch, ok."

"Yes, sir!" Hana said with a laugh, and she disappeared from the room.

Firion turned his attention to his food. Today they were serving some egg dish but he opted for the deli sandwich as usual. He didn't want to bother Hana about his own paranoia in regards to The Emperor but he did see the signs of her being under his influence. For one, she had been nervous the previous day during their time at the drama club and she left school with the blitz ball assistant captain. Firion knew as much as anyone else how time consuming having exclusive coverage on a story could be, especially when it came to sports, but it seemed strange nonetheless its effect on the younger girl. Firion didn't know Hana for very long, considering she was only a first year, but he did notice the rumors that had began to circulate. She had been spending a lot of time with Mateus and he had even saved her from the disciplinary committee in the hallway. He wanted to believe Hana was capable of taking care of herself, but when the Emperor was involved one never knew the route they would take. He was a master or entrapping people with his charms and intimidation alike. Firion could only hope Hana wouldn't fall for it as well.

-------------

"Hello," Hana knocked at the door to the Student council office and open hearing no answer she tried the door and it opened.

She peaked inside and saw it was empty and so felt free to step inside. It was the first time she had been in the student council office and she was surprised by how big it was. Not only did it have a desk for the president it also had a large table perhaps for conference, a television, and even a couch by the wall. Near the large table was an easel which held a white marker board. However the most surprising aspect was that at the window rested a small pot with a petite purple hydrangea growing in it.

"Aa," Hana let out a small gasp as she crossed the room and fingered one of the many petals. "So pretty."

She noticed that the plant had been recently waters as the soil was a bit damp and the pedals were moist and cool to the touch. She let it go though, remembering her reason for visiting.

She turned away and went to the desk which was surprisingly a little cluttered. Hana had expected to see the Emperor's workspace as perfectly ordered with nothing out of place. Although the papers were arranged in piles though, it didn't seem to solve any space issues. In fact, Hana was tempted to say that it looked like he left the desk as if called out while in the middle of arranging things.

"I wonder where to put this so that it won't get mixed in," mused Hana.

She moved to remove the folder from under her arm and opened it to extract the report she wrote on the Lix blitz ball team. She still had many questions about the motives behind Mateus' having her ask Bartz those questions. From what she saw they had nothing to worry about from Lix' team. It was not her place to ask though.

She went to set the paper down and that was when she noticed that one of the papers on the desk had some very familiar names written in what she recognized to be the Emperor's hand writing on a purple post-it note, attached to some blank application forms.

Tidus Jecht. Squall Leonhart, Zidane Tribal.

"Tidus!" she gasped, moving forward to see if she could get a closer look at what it was. Her heart quickened a little as she peeled back the post-it to reveal the application heading, "Spring Blitz Camp - High School All Star Application Form".

She moved to set her own folder down to further skim the application but instead she knocked off balance one of the other stacks of paper on the desk.

"Wahh!" she exclaimed, moving to catch the papers before the fell, but instead they fanned out onto to floor. "ACK!"

Her voice was a bit loud and she quickly clamped her mouth shut in fear of someone coming. She dropped down to her knees, face burning red despite no one witnessing her mishap. This was absolutely terrible. She was prying into things that weren't her business and this is exactly why such a thing happened. Bad Karma. That's what it was.

She gathered the papers together, hoping they were mostly in order and lining them up again. She didn't know what most of it was and it really didn't matter either, that is until she saw the little envelope that fell out from between two sheets of paper.

"What's this?"

The envelope fluttered to the floor and landed under the desk. Hana reached down and picked it up and then set everything back on the desk. It all looked as good as new, but what of this envelope? She thought about putting it back in the middle of the stack but then saw on the front "To The Parent(s) or Guardian(s) of Mateus Palamecia."

Figuring it must be important and not wanting him to forget to bring it home, Hana put it right back on top along with her report, and then left the room to go eat her lunch.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading!!! please review and tell me any comments and crit!

also i made pretend in this universe that Lix is a small town outside of the city this takes place in and Bartz is originally from there


	14. Chapter 14

AN: had this planned forever but couldn't get it written perfectly... anyway i changed the genre of this from romance/humor to drama/friendship because i just realized there is no romance or humor in this at all xD

Chapter 14

The room was just as he left it. The hydrangea was glittering by the window and the dry erase board still had the plans for next month's festival scrawled in red. However, upon even closer scrutiny one would see that something was off with the desk. Sure to an untrained eye the cup of pens still stood and the papers were stacked upon each other in neat piles, but no something was definitely different.

The Emperor crossed the room quickly able to discern what the change was. Upon reaching the desk he snatched the offending member into his hands. It was the letter. The letter which was certainly not at the top of his desk was now placed neatly there as if someone was purposefully dangling before him. He turned it over, seeing that the seal was left unopened, and was somewhat relieved at the realization.

He walked over and began seeing what else of the pile was rifled through. Things seems to be out of order but nothing was missing, and at the very top was a hand written report. He picked it up.

"Lix High School Blitzball Team," he read.

He should have known it was that pesky girl. He skimmed the report briefly, seeing confirmation of what he had already suspected. The first game was crucial and as such, he had to make sure nothing could go home. Information was the key to the perfect game.

"Mateus?"

The Emperor looked up from the paper and saw Leon standing by the table. He had almost forgot the other male was with him.

"You may get lunch," The Emperor commanded, stuffing one of his hands in his uniform pants pocket and striding over to the window. He looked back down at the sheet in his hand. "We're going to have a grueling practice after school."

---------

"This is ridiculous," moaned Zidane as he finished his fifth consecutive lap around the pool and was puling himself out of the water. "What is with Mateus? He's being more of a slave driver than usual."

"Oh get over it," Gabranth said, coming out after the shorter male. "This is our first game of the season and the first game with Mateus as Captain."

"Yeah, I guess it's natural to be a little nervous about something like that," Zidane mused.

"Yeah, the scouts are really watching him. You know he's supposed to be the most valuable player this year among high schoolers. I guess that's a lot of pressure and he wants to make sure he gets that scholarship."

Zidane shrugged, "That's cool and all but I honestly can't see Mateus going pro. Besides, does he really need the money?"

"Scholarship is a scholarship. Free money is free money. I think there are very few in the world who wouldn't accept that," shrugged the other student.

Gabranth reached for the two towels that were at the bench and passed one to his mate. The whole team was ordered to do laps while Mateus and Tidus had a chat. Surprisingly Gabranth had came in second.

"Thanks," Zidane said, taking the towel from Gabranth and wiping his face. He turned back towards the pool in time to see Bartz and Squall getting out.

"Geez, Klauser. Get any slower and one of the first years will beat you!" taunted Zidane.

"It's not a race," Bartz shot back. "It's just warm up."

"Yeah, right, you're just saying that because I won," Zidane continued his banter.

Bartz shook his head and Squall did as well.

"Zidane, you'll burn yourself out before practice even gets started," the 2nd year scolded.

"Don't waste your breath, Squall," Bartz laughed. "I've been telling Zidane that since I met him."

"We just met this year," Zidane pointed out.

"Doesn't change the fact I've been telling you the entire time," Bartz teased.

Zell joined them, "Hey guys!" he grinned. "You excited for the game?"

"You bet!" Zidane grinned, bouncing a little. Squall steadied the other boy with a hand on his shoulder. It would do nobody any good for the bouncy teen to slip by the pool the day before a game.

"Either way," Squall said to Zell. "It's not like you'll be playing anyway."

"Hey! You never know!" Zell exclaimed, bristling a little. "Maybe since it's Lix Captain will let us reserves get a little action."

Zell did some air boxing at that as if that had anything to do with Blitzball. Leon was the last to finish his laps and came out of the pool.

"Hey, Leon!" Zell exclaimed. "What's the chance of the Cap letting us play tomorrow?"

Leon shrugged, "Maybe that's what Tidus and him are discussing now."

"Well, I know for sure I'm in," Zidane grinned. "Other than Tidus I'm the fastest there is."

"Lix players aren't particularly fast. Dex is kinda slow actually," Bartz pointed out.

"I'm fast! He should put me in!" Zell chimed. "He should--"

"Zell be quiet," Squall said.

"Yeah, they're coming over," Gabranth said.

The boys all hushed up, falling into order side by side in the sequence of Zidane, Bartz, Squall, Zell, Gabranth, and Leon. The Emperor and Tidus approached, still talking and looking over a paper. As the two neared they could hear the tail end of the conversation.

"--so I think that's the most effective play to use." Mateus was saying.

"I suppose. But don't you think it's rather predictable?" Tidus asked.

The two stopped in front of the team and immediately stopped talking.

"Hey, everyone ready?" Tidus asked.

"It depends on what we need to be ready for," Bartz replied, to which he received an elbow in the gut from Zidane. Squall and the others rolled their eyes, except for Zell who was laughing.

"Anyway," the Emperor said. "If you lot are finished I have the roster to announce."

"All right!" Zell said. "Since there's a roster that means there have been some changes to the regulars, huh?"

"Correct," Emperor said. "I've seen the need to adjust the players in accordance to what would prove best against a team such as Lix. After I announce the line up I expect all of tomorrow's players to proceed to the pool with Tidus where he will be leading drills. The two subs will be left to assist the non-starters."

There was a silence and the other team members exchanged worried glances at each other, hoping they weren't one of the ones cut from that week's game.

"Defense is Squall and Gabranth. Zidane in midfield. Myself as goalie. Tidus and Zell as Forward. That is all. You may go," The Emperor said.

"Yes! Yes yes!" Zell cheered. He hugged Squall, who in turn pried the feisty blond off.

"Dincht," Squall said in a warning tone.

"This is awesome!" Zell cheered, but then realized he was the only one being loud and quickly shut up, noticing also the apologetic look Zidane and Squall were giving Bartz.

"Ok, guys. Follow me. I have a cool new play to go over so we need to get this perfect ok," Tidus announced loudly. "Follow me!"

The boys all went to follow Tidus except for Bartz and Leon who were left standing in front of the Emperor.

"Well, I suppose I'll join them as well now. I will be in the game after all," the Emperor said with an amused expression, eyes flickering towards Bartz.

The ex-Lix player had his head bent as if in deep thought over his loss of playing privileges on Friday. The Emperor felt a sense of glee rising into the pit of his belly. Manipulating the fool was going to be a lot easier than he thought.

"Leon and Bartz, I'm sure you can handle the other practice," Emperor said.

Leon nodded, "Of course, Mateus. Come on, Bartz."

"A,actually," Bartz looked up, gray eyes meeting Mateus' own icy stare. "If it's ok I think I'd like to speak with you a moment, Captain. Alone if I may."

Mateus nodded and looked at Leon. Leon didn't have to hear an audible command to know what that look meant. He knew that he was dismissed and went to go help the other players with their beginner's drills.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Mateus asked.

"Well…" Bartz began. "For starters… I'm better than Zell. How come I'm not a starter this time?"

"Oh don't be so selfish," Mateus said in reply. "You said it yourself. Lix isn't a team to worry about so having Zell play this shouldn't make a difference in our victory."

"You wouldn't gamble with our record like that, would you?" Bartz asked. "Albeit, I don't know you too well Captain, being new to the school and all. However, I'm not deaf. I've heard the rumors. You won't accept defeat. So what is it?"

Mateus shook his head, "I'm not afraid of defeat."

"Then what is it?" Bartz asked.

"It's merely insurance. Certain things are in motion here, Bartz. Thing which are a lot bigger than you or this team. You do know who the winner of this match plays, right?"

Bartz had a look of confusion on his face.

Mateus looked down at Bartz with a look of pity, "So sad. A little insect like you wishing to play in the big leagues. This isn't a back water school. Dissidia is the best of the best and as such we deserve to play the best of the best. Rabanastre, boy. You've heard of them."

"So what does that have to do with me? If we beat Lix we play Rabanastre? I'm not a liability you know."

Mateus shook his head. "You're quite a liability. I know about your friend Gil Gamesh. He had that shoulder injury last year."

The Emperor tapped his own shoulder as if to demonstrate to location.

"It was rather nasty. You three were pretty good for such hicks," The Emperor mused. "What was it they called you? The 'Golden Trio' of Lix. You, Dex and Gil. But Gil got hurt and you lost that game against Cornelia. Shame that was, he was out the entire rest of the season, you know."

"I know," Bartz all but growled. "But he's better now. He's healed."

"Is he?" the Emperor asked, looking as calm as ever. "You know an injury like leaves quite an impression on the mind. Imagine… you're swimming. It's the middle of the game. Your heart is pumping from the adrenaline and the ball is heading your way and immediately you feel this blinding pain. You fight it of course. It's your duty, but soon you see stars in front of your eyes and the pain becomes unbearable. You're a strong swimmer but for some reason you're sinking and the water is rushing in fast--"

"Stop it!" Bartz screamed. "You don't know anything!"

A hush fell over the practice as the players around them ceased in their activities to eye the two speaking. The Emperor gave one look to the others and they fell back into their activates.

"Don't be so over dramatic," the Emperor chided Bartz, once the attention was off them.

"What is your point?" Bartz asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this simply because memories such as those do not fade with time. The injury may be healed but I'm willing to bet he remembers it very clearly. If the right conditions are met, he'll freeze and sink like a stone."

"You wouldn't," Bartz spat, teeth clenched.

"Oh I would," the Emperor said, smirking for the first time the entire conversation, thoroughly pleased both with his plan and the red angry blush spreading across the brunette's face. "What did you think that new move Tidus is teaching them was going to be used for?"

"You bastard!" Bartz growled. "You wouldn't! I don't believe it! I'll warn them. Believe me I will."

"Warn them," The Emperor said. "Go ahead. Say good bye to your spot on the team."

Bartz gasped, looking as if the Emperor had struck him.

"Yes, that's right. You have to keep quiet. You wouldn't want to lose your spot on the team would you? Don't worry. Stick with me and you'll play every game the rest of the season and more."

Bartz look resembled perfectly a kicked puppy as he seemed to be thinking over the right course to choose. The Emperor merely tilted his head over to where Leon and the other beginners were practicing drills.

"Leon awaits your assistance. Be a good boy and help him out."

That said, the Emperor turned and made his way to where Tidus and the others were. That conversation went over better than he thought. There was no doubt Bartz would do the "right" thing and warn Gil about the Emperor's scheme and then every piece of his trap would be laid in place.

To be continued…

Rabanastre - FFXII

Cornelia - FFI

AN: thanks for reading!!! please review! i never played FFV and as this arc revolves around those characters it's hard to tell if i did well so any crit would be apprecaited.


End file.
